


Хвала отчаянным

by times_new_romance



Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: AU, Aristocracy, F/M, M/M, Psychological Drama, Russian Empire, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/times_new_romance/pseuds/times_new_romance
Summary: AU, в котором в ссылку к декабристам в Иркутск приезжает выросшая дочь Кондратия Рылеева.– Что произошло на Сенатской площади? – Бенкендорф повышает голос.– Меня не было там, – Трубецкой улыбается, – я был дежурным офицером Генштаба. Я не покидал пост.– Почему же Вы не пришли? Вас ждали.Он ответит на этот вопрос единственный раз в жизни.– А я не поступал благородно, Настасья Кондратьевна. Я поступал по-человечески.
Relationships: Сергей Трубецкой/Анастасия Рылеева, Сергей Трубецкой/Кондратий Рылеев





	1. Иркутск

**Author's Note:**

> Авторы позволили себе некоторые вольности с исторической точки зрения: мы слегка увеличили возраст Анастасии Кондратьевны (и оставили ей реальное имя, по какой-то причине забытое в в фильме) и не заморачивались по поводу того, какие декабристы находились в Иркутске одновременно, считая эпизоды из воспоминаний Трубецких, Волконских, Оболенского, Вадковского и прочих за источник вдохновения, а не подражания.

_Хвала отчаянью. Оно имеет ген  
И от отца передается к сыну.  
Как ни пытались вывести вакцину –  
То нитроглицерин, то гексоген.  
....  
Отчаянье, плоди неуязвимых.  
Мы доблестное воинство твое._

_«Милый друг. Любовь твоя придает мне неимоверные силы, я тебе говорил и говорю, что тебя Господь дал мне видимым Ангелом хранителем моим. Мы разлучены телами, но души наши неразлучны»._

«Анастасия Кондратьева, письмо Ваше застало меня в Иркутске, и весть о Вашем скором приезде здешнее общество воодушевила. Не смущайтесь внешнему виду города, он может быть обманчив в ту пору, которую Вам предстоит застать. Тем не менее, мы постараемся порадовать Вас – по мере своих сил».

_«Две почты уже я не получал от тебя писем; не знаю чему это приписать, неужели имеют жестокость лишить меня и сего утешения. Тебе трудно, очень трудно здесь будет, но я знаю, что если бы и еще несравненно труднее могло быть, то ты все будешь рад перенести из любви ко мне, и это убеждение делает то, что я никакой трудности для того не боюсь»._

«Милая Анастасия Кондратьевна, мне уже разрешена переписка со столицей, хоть она и ограничена сильно почтовым сообщением. Раз в месяц хорошо если приходят к нам сюда письма. Вы можете писать, ежели того хотите. В память о Вашем благородном отце или вопреки ей. Иногда, если мне будут ограничивать переписку, может быть, от лица супруги буду Вам писать».

_«Кондратий! если я из Киева давеча вечером выеду, то к концу недели жди в Петербурге. Заеду к тебе сразу по приезду. Твои новые стихи, дошедшие до меня здесь… а, впрочем, лично обсудим всё это. Люблю тебя со всей страстью, с которой человек, свято преданный своей родине, может любить ее надежду и веру, и вождя ее на путях благоденствия._

_  
Твой сердечный друг,  
Сергей Трубецкой»_

Не доехав несколько саженей до паперти, по которой можно уже было пройти, не замаравшись, до гостиницы, нагруженная всяческим хламом бричка, выдержавшая бездорожье от самого Томска до Иркутска, наконец сдалась и с легким стоном отделила от себя колесо, увязая в распутице, по которой тут же принялось пробираться мужичье. Дверь повозки распахнулась, и оттуда с сальной улыбочкой выполз мужчина в помятом и замызганном мундире.

– Мы-с сейчас-с изволим-с вас-с на ручках-с то днести-с... – по сбивчивой речи мужчины и его легкому покачиванию было понятно, что он был мертвецки пьян, но это не останавливало его от попыток галантно ухаживать за спутницей, которая резко одернула его, как только руки зашли слишком далеко:  
– Петр Николаевич, поимейте совесть! Вы же из бывших офицеров!  
– Я бы сказал, кого поимею, душа моя, – пропел разжалованный десять лет назад корнет, – но вы осерчаете.

К бричке тем временем по весенней хляби сбегались чумазые бедняцкие ребятишки: приезд любого обоза по Московскому тракту всегда вызывал ажиотаж и интерес. В окошке показалась бледная женская рука, которая тут же задернула шторку, и ее владелица выдохнула сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
– Свистунов, проваливай отсюда – иди номер сними, вещи перенеси, я нормально не спала неделю. Видеть твою рожу больше не могу.  
– Я сам не могу, Анастасия Кондратьевна, знали бы вы, какая напасть: как подхожу умыться, а там эта паскуда на меня смотрит! С самого Питербурха смотрела, Анастасия Кондратьевна!

Девушка неприятно дернулась при упоминании столицы и криво улыбнулась, вцепляясь в ручку брички и выпрыгивая в руки кучера, игнорируя похабный взгляд своего спутника. Кучер крякнул и поставил барыню на подмостки, плюхаясь рядом и игнорируя ее недовольный взгляд.  
– Свистунов, – снова цыкнула девушка, – бери вещи и проваливай. Я две недели тебя терпела.  
Пьяный корнет щелкнул было каблуками, показывая, что повинуется, но вдруг увидел знакомого и радостно развел руками, чуть не падая лицом в дорожную грязь:  
– Евгений Петрович! Рад-с вас видеть-с в добром здравии-с! Узнаете, Свистунова, корнета Павловского полка? С вами-с конституцию писал, да железо ковал!

Настя дернулась снова, боязливо прикрывая лицо тыльной стороной ладони, затянутой в довольно потрепанную перчатку, но Оболенский расхохотался, отпихивая от себя корнета и брезгливо отряхивая пальто:  
– Пётр Николаевич, вы про конституцию-то поменьше вещайте, наш губернатор, бедный, боится, что кто-то жандармам настучит, и ему прилетит. Все же не в Чите, друг мой, в Иркутске. А что за спутница ваша? Не представите?  
Девушка, чуть успокоившись словами Оболенского, руки от лица не отняла, страшась быть узнанной, но оклик позади развеял все ее планы на инкогнито:  
– Анастасия Кондратьевна, а я вас в гостинице ждал, сочувствую поломке, но вы, чай, от самой Самары к дороге привыкли, удивительно, что не поломались где-то всредь тайги.

Она обернулась на голос и увидела мужчину — некогда великолепный и статный, сейчас он был измучен каторгой: кожа стягивала острые скулы, под глазами, впавшими внутрь, залегли морщины, лицо приобрело какой-то желтушный оттенок, а гвардейская выправка сломалась, будто перебитая чьим-то хлестким ударом. Мало чего осталось от блистательного Сергея Петровича, которого она помнила по частым визитам в их дом, но он все же был живым и стоял перед нею, спокойно улыбаясь — живой, в отличие от человека, чью фамилию она носила. Настю захлестнула отчаянная злоба, которая тут же сменилась фонящим раздражением — измученная долгой дорогой, она не в состоянии была испытывать что-то сильное и яркое — и завистью к пацану, которого Трубецкой потрепал по голове и отпустил с записочкой в руке. У этого сверкающего пятками сорванца он отца не совращал, не возводил на эшафот, не оставлял памятью о пьяном попе, который пришел с казни передать отцовское благословение. Трубецкой был тем, кто научил российское дворянство мечтать. Настю он научил ненавидеть.

– Оболенский выходил на смену в Чите только раз, – пьяно булькнул над ухом Свистунов, – да и Волконский себя берег, как мог. А этот пахал, как не в себя, мы все его побаиваемся...  
Он потянулся к Насте за поцелуем, но она решительно его оттолкнула, и он наконец растянулся в колее — не обращая на корнета внимания, Анастасия Кондратьевна подошла к Трубецкому и устало кивнула.  
– Добрый день, Сергей Петрович.  
– Польщен вашим визитом, – галантно поклонился он, – никак не ожидал, что ответом на мое письмо станет такая радость.  
Настя сжала пальцы в кулаки, стараясь не выдавать своего раздражения: в глубине глаз бывшего князя мелькнула нерастраченная харизма, обаяние, которому поддался ее отец и утонул. Она не собиралась повторять его ошибки — ей, в отличие от поэта на эшафоте, терять было нечего.

– Да это же Рылеева! Настенька, маленький ангелочек наших собраний! – осенило вдруг Оболенского, – Настасья Кондратьевна! Какое счастье! Какая радость!  
– Князь, Настасьями зовут только распутных и деревенских девок, – одернула его раздраженно девушка, – вы в своей глуши окончательно от этикета отбились? Я из Тевяшевых, а этот род, к вашему сведению, в "Бархатной книге" числится — когда ее писали, про вас и не слышали.  
Оболенский замолчал, чуть пристыженный и явно напуганный ее дерзостью, но нашелся Трубецкой:  
– Анастасия Кондратьевна, дозвольте вас проводить в вашу комнату в гостинице — вы, наверное, устали с дороги, выспитесь, отдохните, а вечером, если пожелаете, можем выйти в свет: у Волконских сегодня прием, моя жена уже там, готовят чтение Пушкина. Будет его друг, лицеист, Пущин — Кюхельбекер, к сожалению, свой предел дней в городе исчерпал и отсиживается в деревне у Байкала.

Настя устало кивнула: пусть так. Ее ненависть улеглась, спокойная, что нашла наконец объект своих вожделений, и она чувствовала только усталость. Свистунов вылез из грязи и жалобно захныкал:  
– А мне куда, душенька? Не пустишь ли с собой?  
Смущенная его обществом, Рылеева раздраженно пнула корнета в бок:  
– Сказала же, Петр Николаевич, проваливай. – Она воровато оглянулась по сторонам и нагнулась к уху мужчины, – Потом приходи, после вечера. Только тайно. Кончились твои каникулы.

***

Ссыльные декабристы в Иркутске жили хорошо. И Трубецким, и Волконским обозы шли целой вереницей – книги, свечи, одежды, меха, золото, элементы интерьера. Екатерина Ивановна Трубецкая получала сборники из Парижа и выписывала из них себе платья, скроенные по последней моде, и безделушки в дом, способные украсить их небольшой особняк. Вечерами собирались, и местная знать, не обращая внимания на их статус изменников и осужденных, прислушивалась, надеясь уловить между интонаций модные столичные темы, пусть они устарели лет на пять, прошедших с отъезда, но здесь все равно почитались за новинки.

Приезд Анастасии Рылеевой был еще и потому событием для местных, что она, как и многие другие, приезжавшие в гости до нее, прибывала напрямую из столицы, а значит, носила платья последней моды и вообще была ближе к центру, чем все они, невольно или вольно запертые здесь, у озера величиною с бездну. Трубецкой уже привык к нему, перестал считать чем-то мистическим и далеким. Они с Волконским ездили туда на рыбалку по весне, а в начале этой зимы целым кружком выезжали кататься на коньках, и простые зимние радости доставляли и бывшим декабристам, и их женам такое счастье, какого они за всю юности в столице, должно быть, не испытывали. Настю, наверное, тоже свозят туда.

_– Чего она бегает от меня? – Трубецкой, румяный от мороза, стряхивал с парадного кителя снег, смеясь над очередной шуткой Рылеева. Жена поэта вышла поздороваться и предупредила, что обед накроют только через час, а его маленькая дочь, пришедшая с мамой приветствовать гостя, вцепилась в ее юбку, покраснела и рванула прочь, путаясь в полах широкого белого платьица.  
– Влюблена, должно быть, первой детской любовью, – Кондратий потрепал его по плечу, – Ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Видел себя? Блестящий офицер, герой войны, которого нахваливают на каждом балу, подарки ей даришь, на руках ее носишь. Где тут не влюбиться?_

_Князь, прищурившись, некоторое время вглядывался в коридор, в конце которого скрылась Настасья. Он держал ее на руках, пока они обсуждали проекты Конституций и реформы по преобразованию государства, позволял кормить себе печеньем с рук и целовал ее белые кудри. Она была ребенком, а у них с Катериной своих пока не было, и он не мог не поддаваться своему желанию быть с нею. Она была надеждой России – как и то, о чем они говорили. И если свою жену Кондратий всегда просил уйти, потому что знание ненароком могло подвергнуть ее опасности, то в маленькой смешливой девочке он не видел ничего непозволительного._

_Поэтому и Трубецкой, и – он был уверен – Оболенский, Муравьев-Апостол и даже Пестель больше всего любили собираться здесь, у Рылеева, в двух шагах от Исаакиевского собора. Потому что тут перед их глазами была семья – что-то реальное и осязаемое, за что стоило бороться.  
– Настенька, – Трубецкой присел перед ней на корточки в следующий визит. Она стыдливо отвернулась и смешно выставила вперед ножку в белом чулке, – Настенька, посмотрите на меня.  
У нее были отцовские глаза и материнская бледность, и смотрела она с любопытством и смущением, но без страха – так тоже смотрел ее отец.  
– Настя, Вы любите не меня, Вы просто любите, это разные совсем вещи. Вы можете меня не бояться, я Вам зла не причиню._

_Когда Трубецкой вернулся в 1825-ом, ее он уже не застал. Всё случилось слишком быстро, чтобы им можно было встретиться.  
_

– Здесь, безусловно, лучшие номера в Иркутске, Анастасия Кондратьевна, хоть этот город и не располагает таким количеством удобных для проживания мест, как Вы привыкли, – он распахнул перед нею дверь, придерживая ее. Слуги шли за ними с вещами.  
– Откуда Вам знать, к чему я привыкла, а к чему нет? – тихо откликнулась она, и он замер, чуть повернув голову в ту сторону, где спокойная, замершая Ангара за оковами набережной петляла вечностью. Несмотря на любовь и уважение товарищей по несчастью, вместе с ним сосланных сюда, ему знакомы были и этот взгляд, и эти интонации.

Презрение, недоумение и упрек. Много дней в столице с ним общались только так. Бенкендорф в тюремной камере, Николай Павлович Романов – в своем кабинете; все, кого он встречал потом. «Что было в этой голове, когда Вы, с Вашим именем, с Вашей фамилией, вошли в такое дело? Гвардии полковник! Князь Трубецкой!». Сергей никогда не мог взять в толк, почему в России один неверный шаг сразу подводит черту подо всей дорогой, почему никогда нельзя вернуться на тот путь, который избрал для себя, а нужно барахтаться в грязи, которую безжалостно выбрала для тебя эта гремучая страна, и позорно дезертировать, как Наполеон в 1812 году. Он был первым среди равных на той войне. Лучшим из декабристов, идеологом движения. Первым в списке на расстрел. И хоть у них не было шансов победить, и все это понимали, козлом отпущения и главным предателем объявили его, а Трубецкой не стал ничего объяснять, потому что устал быть падалью, на которую набросилась стая правительственных гиен. Пусть думают о нем, как хотят. Он знает свое честное имя, крови на его руках нет, его честь не запятнана.  
– Я Вас оставлю, Анастасия Кондратьевна, отдыхайте с дороги, – он вновь коротко ей поклонился, – Встреча назначена на восемь. Я пришлю за Вами экипаж.

На лестнице, запахивая шубу плотнее и сухими губами перебирая воздух, он снова, прикрыв глаза, вспомнил ее отца, и что-то шевельнулось внутри давно позабытым раскаянием. Он был тихим, мягким и смиренным на каторге, и никто не узнал бы в нем ни героя войны, ни революционера, ни тем более диктатора, которым даже Рылеев на допросе его объявил, но сейчас, когда каторга закончилась, оставив вместо себя только ссылку, ему уже не было нужды замаливать грехи, их не осталось. Сергей Трубецкой был сломлен, но назад шагать он не собирался. У него оставалась еще вера в высшее повеление Господа, пославшего им всем ровно столько испытаний, сколько можно снести.

– Так зачем она приехала? – Катерина, поправившаяся из-за очередной беременности, собиралась на прием, пудрясь.  
– Не знаю, может быть, надеется понять что-то, – Трубецкой пожал плечами.  
– И как ее только Государь отпустил! – женщина всплеснула руками, – Такая маленькая еще!  
– Вполне взрослая девушка, – опальный князь закурил, – Правда будет Пущин сегодня?  
– Должен быть, у него день посещений.

В парадном костюме с легкой тростью вместе именного оружия, в свете канделябров и в окружении дам Трубецкой вновь выглядел самим собой. Осунувшийся, постаревший человек будто бы остался там, на улице, а сюда, в парадную залу особняка Волконских, вошел князь, титул которого существовал не только на бумагах и в воспоминаниях современников, но и был здесь, с ним рядом – в его походке, в волосах, убранных назад, в глазах, смотревших прямо и ясно. Таким же взглядом он смотрел на Николая в день допроса. Без тени страха. В последний раз ему было страшно в 1812 году. И там он понял, что смерть – это трава, которая прорастает на Бородинском поле, когда ты возвращаешься туда через несколько лет, чтобы вновь увидеть место, где потерял так много, и понимаешь всего лишь, что смерти нет.

– Анастасия Кондратьева прибыли-с, – Свистунов, прежде недопускаемый к здешнему обществу, но теперь приехавший вместе с Рылеевой, вальяжно шаркнул ногой. Трубецкой чуть улыбнулся уголком губ, не поворачиваясь к нему и продолжая смотреть на свою жену:  
– Подите прочь, Петр Николаевич, Ваше общество мне омерзительно.  
– Ох, какая она красавица, – добрая Катерина вновь всплеснула руками и обхватила по привычке свой выдающийся живот. Она смотрела за спину мужа, туда, куда повернулись все гости. Трубецкой тоже медленно обернулся. И словно во время торжества хрустальный бокал, упав со стола, разлетелся осколками во все стороны, так и Иркутск вдруг лопнул, разорвался оглушительным снарядом, перестал быть.

Они вновь в Петербурге, Волконские дают прием в своем доме на Фонтанке, Голицын только что пришел с супругой, ожидают императора и Великих Князей, шампанское пенится, льется, шипит по бокалам, бриллианты на шеях девушек, и _он_ – пальцы в чернилах, кудри рассеянно падают на лицо, ступает широким шагом, пиджак накинут на плечи. Трубецкой, перепрыгивая пролеты, несется ему навстречу, обнимает, они смеются. Оболенский, прислонившись к стенке, наблюдает за ними, ревнует этому счастью. Бестужев о чем-то спорит с Пестелем. Константин Павлович, вернувшийся из Варшавы, рассказывает о своем победоносном брате. Александр губит шампанское рядом с ним. Всё хорошо. Всё хорошо. _Кондратий жив._

Трубецкого выбрасывает прибойной волной на берег, и он, барахтаясь в тине, жадно глотает ртом воздух. Как она похожа на отца. Не фигурой, не манерой вести себя и даже не лицом, только глазами. «Тюрьма мне в честь», он знал эти последние стихи Рылеева, и мысленно всегда отвечал: «Каторга мне в честь». Он поэтому трудился дольше всех и усерднее, ему казалось, это успокоило бы Рылеева, дало бы ему что-то, хоть что-то, пусть и самую малость, для оправданий друга.

– Анастасия Кондратьевна, – Трубецкой улыбается ей. Нет, это не он потерял столицу, это столица потеряла его, и князь теперь здесь, у себя, устроил новую Россию, и это к нему, а не к императору, съезжались на поклон, и это он, владелец дум, несостоявшийся диктатор, стал теперь серым кардиналом теневой России. Он забрал их всех с собой в историю. И ее заберет тоже.

– Какой прекрасный салон, – она чуть ведет плечом и поджимает губы, – жаль, мой отец не может этого видеть.  
– Уверена, он был бы счастлив за друзей, – мягко вставляет Екатерина Трубецкая. Ее муж пытается сдержать усмешку, но потом отпускает ее к уголкам губ. «Нет, Кондратий никогда не бывал счастлив за друзей. Он был счастлив только за Россию».


	2. Иркутск

Первый раз был не таким патетическим, как его Насте описывали в институте благородных девиц — ни грязи, ни пафоса, ни торжественности. В прочем, у институток от благородности было лишь название: каждая ожидала, что в очередной из своих августейших визитов императрица выберет фаворитку и подложит под одного из богатейших женихов страны. Какая, в сущности, была разница — ложиться под надушенного гвардейца, капризного князька или молодого ямщика, пышащего силой и здоровьем. 

По словам матушки, Кондратий Рылеев был единственным, кто ратовал за настоящую демократию, как в Америке — в этом смысле его дочь пошла еще дальше, и вместо южной стороны (отец так и не смирился с мыслью о том, что крепостные люди заслуживают прав не меньших, чем он) приняла северную, положив свое девичье естество на алтарь равенства. Дальше все пошло проще — терять Анастасии Кондратьевне было абсолютно нечего, кроме пачки отцовских стихов, писем и пятиста рублей, которые удалось выторговать у матушки перед окончательным с ней разрывом. Свистунов много пил и плохо мылся, но Настя спуталась с ним, мысля о том, что за любой грех положена расплата: ее состоял не в том, что она отреклась от порядочной жизни, а в том, что не сразу последовала заветам отца. Ее место было не здесь, в шатающихся дворцах самовластья, а в прекрасной России будущего, где каждый дышал воздухом свободы.

— Евгений Петрович, позвольте извиниться, — Настя чуть склонила голову перед Оболенским, входя в гостиную, всем своим видом показывая, что ничуть не раскаивается,а говорит лишь потому, что хочет напомнить о своем знании этикета, — давеча сказала, что ваш род не в "Бархатной книге", и как могло из головы вылететь, что ваша фамилия...

— Все в порядке, — успокоил ее декабрист, — вы были с дороги, в расстроенных чувствах. Я понимаю.  
Рылеева едва улыбнулась — ее пустые извинения чуть пробили брешь: вот она, столичная штучка, совсем неидеальна, и потому может считаться своею. Про равенство не говорили — здесь по умолчанию любой из декабристов был на голову выше и местных, и столичных, страдалец за правду и Отечество...

— Констанин Павлович от холеры скончался, слышали? — Настин вопрос был обращен в пустоту, но моментально привлек к себе все внимание.  
— Как так? — всплеснула руками Волконская, — разве не в честном бою с поляками?  
— Нет, от холеры. Он с поляками в честный бой не вступал — считал, что их испортила дарованная им конституция.

Ее слова произвели эффект разорвавшейся бомбы. Они знали, как геройствовать на поле боя, переступая через трупы солдат, ведомых Наполеоном; они знали, как устраивать заговоры, и в тайне ото всех плести интриги; они знали, как бороться за благоденствие и страдать за него, отвечать за принятые решения и сохранять свое достоинство даже в самых страшных острогах — но как смотреть на то, что девчонка, приехавшая сюда буквально ради них, с садистким удовлетворением ребенка, отрывающего крылья мухе, размазывает по стеклу их мечту, оставшуюся в их сердцах недостижимым идеалом, они не умели. 

Волконский вцепился в бокал с шампанским, острожно переводя взгляд на главу иркутской жандармерии и на губернатора города; Оболенский отвернулся, глотая воздух, чтобы ответить что-то про Пушкина гостям; декабристы, которых можно было узнать среди гостей по какому-то внутреннему стержню — Настя полагала, что это незыблемое убеждение в собственном мученичестве и святости — нервно переминались с ноги на ногу. Трубецкая противно и по-бабьи держала живот, будто закрывала уши нерожденному еще ребенку, чтобы он не чувствовал кощунственных слов, и даже Свистунов нехорошо и гневно позеленел, но осознавая собственную ничтожность перед девушкой, нерешительно молчал.

— В Польше теперь все совсем плохо — впрочем, что и следовало ожидать для любой части мира, которая принимает на себя бремя принадлежности к Российской империи, — закончила свою мысль Настя и повернулась к Трубецкому, — Сергей Петрович, что скажете?

Детство приносило обрывочность восторга князя — он восхищался всеми, от Константина Павловича до Кондратия, разливавшего гостям шампанское, он был радостен и Насте — в том числе поэтому она намеренно разочаровывала его, взбегая на метафорический эшафот, чтобы однажды князь сдался и полез в петлю вслед за своим ближайшим другом и соратником. Она приехала, чтобы Трубецкой умер наконец — не только для царя и его приспешников, но для отчизны и для себя. Как умерла она. Как остался жив навечно ее отец.

— Может, выйдем на улицу, Анастасия Кондратьевна?  
Она кивнула — на улице, зябко ежась от легкого весеннего морозца, достала сигаретку и по-солдатски ее закурила. Трубецкой хотел было сделать ей замечание, но осекся, и Настя усмехнулась:  
— Что, видите во мне маленькую девочку, Сергей Петрович? Спешу вас разочаровать — я выросла, и боюсь, невинность уже потеряла, а опыт еще не успела приобрести, да и вряд ли успею. Заболеть, как этот ваш Константин несчастный, холерой, да помереть.  
— Что вы такое говорите, Настенька... - пробормотал шокированный Трубецкой. Рылеева посмотрела на него с пьяной и суицидной озорцой: вот ведь бедный дурак, думает, из жалости или из гордости за отца за тридевять земель прикатилась.   
— Вам не нравится мое веселье, князь?  
— Странное у вас веселье, меня что-то знобит от него.

Он обернулся на нее, сглатывая слезы и улыбаясь сквозь них, и Настя вдруг увидела ясно, будто бы в отражении родниковой воды, как он так же улыбается Кондратию, и он улыбается ему в ответ, и вот они уже заговорщики не в революции, но в любви. Было в этом что-то, ей совершенно неподвластное, непонятное, но чувство внутри подсказывало, что если она сейчас потянется, то он ответит — и правда, Сергей Петрович почти поцеловал ее, не как дочь или сестру, но иначе, в последний момент только одумываясь.

— Князь, — охрипшим голосом позвала его Настя, не осознавая еще в полной мере произошедших с ней изменений, — мне ведь и правда терять нечего, а мы в такой глуши, что далеки и от надзора, и от Бога, и если нас что-то и держит, то только звездное небо над нами и нравственный закон внутри нас. Но звезд сегодня что-то не видно, а нравственный ваш закон сломался еще на Сенатской площади. — Она явственно теперь видела, что он ее хочет, и ответная страсть боролась внутри со мстительным удовлетворением от того, что ее домыслы оправдались, и отцовский названный брат в действительности оказался подонком, — тогда струсили, не струсьте хоть сейчас.

***

Она была его ребенком, его страной, его умершим рано другом, его верой в поэзию и его войной. Все эти понятия, нечеткие и размытые, вдруг приобрели ясность, словно запотевшее стекло протекли, а за ним – Сенатская площадь, полки на ней, светлый затылок Рылеева, и ты сидишь в душной комнате, парализован от ужаса, больше не можешь ему помочь.

– Анастасия Кондратьевна, – с горечью позвал девушку опальный князь, – не говорите, прошу Вас, о вещах, в которых не разбираетесь. Мне Вас жаль. Вы не знали всех этих добрых, благородных людей, желавших только блага своему Отечеству. Увы, Вы не знали ни цесаревича Константина Павловича, ни своего отца, о чем я безмерно сожалею. Но я знаю, что если бы ему довелось увидеть Вас сейчас, он бы Вас осудил – безжалостно, как только он один умел.  
– Не смейте говорить со мной об отце, – она сжала губы.  
– Нет, я буду, – Трубецкой мотнул головой, – потому что Вы выговариваете людям, у которых уже нет надежды, но есть вера, все те подлости, которые были здесь произнесены сегодня. Вы кичитесь собственной греховностью, меж тем греховность – не повод для гордости. Отнюдь. Анастасия. Настя. Будьте достойны имени, которое носите.

Ему казалось, что она сейчас его ударит, и она это сделала. Обвинения в трусости прилетели едкой пощечиной по лицу. Трубецкой прикрыл глаза и отступил на шаг. Много лет терзавший его образ приобрёл, наконец, физическую форму, но страдания от этого не утихли, а лишь разгорелись с новою силою. Она стала той спичкой, что вновь зажгла пожар в его терзающейся душе. "Зачем Вы приехали?", – хотел было спросить декабрист, но он знал ответ на свой вопрос. Она приехала мстить. И она пока не знала, но очень скоро ей это откроется, что ей не нужно произносить речей и курить на ветру сигареты, ей достаточно просто быть. Она привезла с собой из Петербурга и прошлого ясный взгляд своего отца, и Трубецкой не мог ему противиться. Покрытые тиной и пылью от времени, перед его глазами вновь восставали полки Сенатской площади, только командовал ими не он, а Рылеев. И князь корчился по ночам в ожидании, когда приедет его дочь, чтобы, наконец, петля эшафота, отсроченная на много лет, добралась и до его шеи – как и следовало с самого начала. 

"Выбей почву из-под ног, Настя, подари мне, наконец, покой".

***

_Трубецкой влетает в кабинет Рылеева, не сняв кителя, и одной рукой подхватывает Настю с колен товарища, а другой — сгребает его за грудки и зло выдыхает в лицо, так что маленькая девочка с испугу рефлекторно утыкается князю в шею:  
— Кондратий, ты что творишь? Какая, к чертям собачьим, дуэль? Ты хоть понимаешь, что на кону стоит? Что сталось бы с нами, если бы тебя убили?!  
— Наше дело правое, — улыбаясь, сдавленно сипит Рылеев, — выживет и без меня, и рано или поздно вспыхнет праведным пожаром.  
— Дело, может, и проживет, но я, — Трубецкой запинается и поправляется тут же, — мы все без тебя, Кондратий Федорович, не сможем._

_Кондратий все еще улыбается и предпринимает мягкую попытку освободиться:  
— Сергей Петрович, голубчик, дуэль месяц назад была, я был всего лишь секундантом — что ты сейчас-то взбеленился?  
— Я месяц назад в отъезде был! Всего лишь секундантом! — Трубецкой нервно отскакивает к окну и принимается разглядывать, как в небе начинается дождь, — ты слишком беспечен, Кондратий Федорович, мы только начали обсуждение конституции, и твои замечания... Твой пытливый ум..._

_Он больше не может злиться — от испуга — на друга, и маленькая Настя остро чувствует этот перелом — она чуть отстраняется от Трубецкого и принимается играться модно остриженными вихрастыми бакенбардами.  
_

За двадцать лет его улыбка не переменилась в своей живости, будто не было месяцев допросов в казематах Петропавловской крепости, трехнедельного перегона сюда из столицы, кандалов, которые не снимали по полгода, рудников и сибирских морозов. Насте хотелось подойти к нему и почти забытым движением намотать вихор на палец — только поздно уже было, отец не отнимет сейчас с чужих рук и не скажет пойти тихо почитать что-то в углу, пока взрослые разговаривают; да и с Трубецким больше не чувствовала она себя защищенной, не могла доверить жизнь: если ему тысячи солдат доверились на Сенатской, а он даже навстречу к ним не вышел, то что уж теперь говорить.

— Про Анненкова не слышали? — уединение вернувшейся к гостям Рылеевой нарушила младшая дочь Волконского, которая единственная изо всех присутствующих выдавала свою тоску по цивильной жизни и столице: остальные держались будто подчеркнуто отстраненно не бросали и намека на любопытствующий взгляд и не интересовались новоприбывшей гостьей.

— А что Анненков? — скучающе переспросила Настя.  
— Жена его выписала через знакомых из Парижа ткани и альбом, и у себя под Тюменью устраивает теперь показы. Живут же люди — Петербург в любой деревне устроят...

В ее словах проглядывалась плохо скрываемая идеологией и воспитанием тоска. Девушка хотела было пощадить бедную княгиню без титула и имени, жертву выбора собственного отца, но ею вдруг овладела злость: ее саму не щадил никто, и отца не оставил, выкидывая только ворох воспоминаний и дурных стихов, которые положено было теперь чтить и почитать, как мученические реликвии. 

— Петербург, дорогая моя Елена Сергеевна, можно устроить только на Неве, — хищно протянула Анастасия Кондратьевна, — балы устраивают-с, потешные бои на Марсовом, в эту зиму через Неву ледяную переправу устроили, и мы с гимназистками ходили на коньках кататься каждый вечер.

Девочка задрожала, как осиновый лист, и все снова замерло, как натянутая струна, готовая вот-вот лопнуть, но Волконский объявил о том, что подают эклеры, а завтра они с Трубецким достроят горку, и можно будет развлечься последние зимние месяцы, прежде чем Сибирь впустит в себя короткую и сырую весну, которую тут же сменит жаркое и паленое лето.

***

_– Кондратий! – в столице выдалась снежная зима, и Трубецкой, бросив экипаж у нового строящегося собора, пошел пешком, увязая в сугробах. Рылеев в полушубке нараспашку помогал дворецким расчищать подходы к дому, иначе никто не мог пробраться._

_– Князь! – его меховая шапка сбилась набок, и когда они обнялись, упала.  
– Я подниму, – Трубецкой играючи подхватил ее, – не отдам больше.  
– Право, князь, что за шутки! Давно Вы в Петербурге?  
– Наш полк здесь теперь расквартирован, так что я, ежели будет на то воля Господа и Государя, остаюсь надолго._

_Ему показалось – он знал, что показалось –, что в глазах поэта промелькнуло облегчение.  
– Вот это новости, Серёжа! Нужно было писать! Мы бы собрали всех._

_"Не надо всех. Мне тебя достаточно"._

_– Будет ещё время, будет, – Трубецкой улыбается. Ему предстоит блестящая карьера. Лет через пять он станет генералом. Александр Павлович его любит, и он знает, что братья императора – Великие Князья Николай, Константин и Михаил – разделяют эту симпатию._

_– Юсуповы там дальше по Мойке дворец купили, – Рылеев указывает рукой в сторону дальше от Зимнего, туда, где узкая речушка делает поворот, – Стройка вовсю, гремят. Хочешь, пройдёмся?_

_– Пройдемся, – Трубецкой шагает рядом с ним. На той стороне набережной марширует полк, и князь вытягивается по струнке, салютуя им, а гвардейцы отдают честь старшему по званию, прикладываясь к головным уборам._

_– С Вами невозможно по городу пройти, Серёжа, – мягко упрекает его Рылеев.  
– Напротив, это вас скоро будут узнавать чаще моего. Слава о Вашем слове дошла и к нам в Нижний Новгород.   
– Вы мне льстите, светлейший князь. Пушкин пару месяцев назад совершенно меня раскритиковал, – Рылеев смешно топчется на месте.  
– Александр Сергеевич не замечает ничьих достоинств, кроме друга нашего Ивана Ивановича, – Трубецкой смеётся._

_– И то верно, – они идут дальше вдоль Мойки, снег беспрерывно падает, война с Наполеоном закончилась десять лет назад, это они ее выиграли, они победители, новое Отечество гремит стройками и парадами, от Александра ждут отмены крепостного права, всё полнится надеждой и радостью. Трубецкой оборачивается на кирху, загораживающую сейчас весь вид вплоть до Дворцовой площади._

_– Говорят, новый храм будет больше нее, – задумчиво прикидывает князь.  
– Построят новую громаду, – задумчиво отвечает Рылеев. Трубецкой сбивает снег с его шапки и отдаёт ее другу._

– Зачем она здесь? – Волконский скромно и тихо, будто это не его дом, пробивается сквозь толпу к Трубецкому, – Что она сказала?  
– Настасья Кондратьевна очень устала с дороги, простим ей небольшую дерзость, случайно здесь оброненную, – примирительно предлагает Сергей Петрович. Он знает, что прежний Волконский вскочил бы на ноги и спросил гневно: "Да с чего же прощать?", но нынешний лишь кивает смиренно.  
– Что ж, простим. Я буду Вам безмерно благодарен, ежели Вы, Сергей Петрович, поможете мне завтра с горкой для ребятишек, как мы и условились.  
– Конечно, Сергей Григорьевич. К которому часу приехать?

***

Сергей Петрович мучается от ночных кошмаров. Стоит ему сомкнуть глаза с ожиданием блаженного забытья и неги, как тело предательски обманывает его, и разжалованному полковнику мерещится падение, а глаза, компенсируя физические ощущения, дарят ему картину из прошлого, которую он никогда не видел, но которую мог себе представить.

Солнечный Петербург – он до сих пор помнил погоду в тот последний день – играется ветрами, как мальчишка, и пятеро заговорщиков синхронно ступают на эшафот. Они готовы к смерти, но Трубецкой – нет. Он бежит со всех ног, торопится, но не успевает.

Князь рывком садится на кровати, тяжело дыша. Катерина сонно поднимается вслед за ним.  
– Ты кричал, мой ангел. Опять дурные сны? – женщина обнимает его, и он утыкается себе в колени.  
– Да, просто дурной сон. Засыпай без меня.

Он выбирается из кровати и плетётся в коридор, устало шаркая ногами. Она молода и красива. Он, хоть и не выглядит так блистательно, как в Петербурге раньше, всё же ещё хорош. Что их держит? Нравственный закон внутри. А есть ли тот закон? Разве не всё истинно, что дозволено? И разве не всё тогда дозволено, потому что истины нет?

Трубецкой запахивает домашний халат и садится за стол. Он пишет мемуары, чтобы она когда-нибудь их прочла.


	3. Иркутск

Свистунов пил не просыхая, не в состоянии даже добраться до Настиной постели, так что от скуки она отправилась на горку – чтобы столкнуться там с Трубецким, деловито покрикивающим на иркутских мальчишек, смешанную русско-бурятскую кровь, мещанского вида. Его жена сидела, закутанная в шубу, чуть поодаль, и смиренно читала какую-то книгу на французском.

– Ученики мои. Неофициальные, конечно, – Сергей Петрович обернулся поцеловать руку гостьи, и она хмыкнула вместо приветствия:  
– У вас, князь, пальто замаралось.

– Где? – он покрутился, но потом понял и усмехнулся – постарался по-доброму, но чувствовалось затаенное внутри напряжение, – почему бы вам, Анастасия Кондратьевна, просто не поверить в хороших людей? Не знаю, что с вами сделали в Петербурге, но они все еще существуют – ваш отец, например, был таким, даю вам слово офицера.

– Ваше слово офицера не стоит и гроша ломаного, – так же добро усмехаясь, ответила ему Рылеева, – вы вашу присягу нарушили, замыслив революцию, всколыхнули ее, вывев полки, здесь и на Украине, и теперь прохлаждаетесь, пока поверившие вам солдаты _по-настоящему_ горбятся на каторге. Что вас так дернуло устройство страны менять, – сузила она глаза, – крестьяне, деревнями переходящие на сторону француза? Учеба в Париже? Победные марши под Лейпцигом? Мой отец с ума сходил по Америке – работал в этой конторке несусветной, об Аляске грезил, как о новом рае для русских, вы его и выцепили, диктатор, установили тиранию своих бездумных мыслей. С чего вы взяли, что поступали благородно? Что теперь мученически тут грехи самодержавья искупаете? Потому что Пушкин вам оды пишет? Пушкин любой бляди напишет такой стих, что все слезу пустят, Сергей Петрович, не обольщайтесь; впрочем, на мой вкус, и блядь почище вас будет.

Он молчал, отвернувшись, и Настя беспокойно отступила, пытаясь отгадать: задела ли по-настоящему? Попала ли? Принял ли он упреки, или она ему просто наскучила?

***

_– Что произошло на Сенатской площади? – Бенкендорф что-то деловито пишет в тетради, Трубецкой сидит в кресле напротив, обессиленный и лишённый всякой тяги сопротивляться. Он уже готов всё им рассказать, но они всё не спрашивают. Начальник жандармерии задаёт один и тот же набивший оскомину вопрос, но у Трубецкого нет ответа, он не знает._

_– Граф, прошу Вас, – ему дают мало воды и мало еды, он сломлен, вера его больше не живет меж кудрей, уложенных старательной рукой французского парикмахера, и фраков, сшитых по последней моде. У его веры были светлые глаза и лихая, жёсткая рифма. Хоть Трубецкой ничего и не понимает в стихах, все же на листах, которые ему выхлопатал свекр, пишет иногда, чтобы не свихнуться: «Я ль буду в роковое время позорить гражданина сан...»_

_Он вступил в армию, потому что не мог не вступить, в масонскую ложу – потому что не мог не. В Союз спасения – потому что не мог. Сергей Трубецкой умел добиваться блистательных результатов, но смысл начала действа, точки отсчёта, всегда от него ускользал._

_Где нулевой километр их борьбы? Где-то там, на Мойке, между домов Пущина и Рылеева, где-то там, среди державных льдов Невы, раскрошенных взрывами перемен. Чего он хотел? Чтобы один человек был счастлив. Этому одному нужно было благо всех, он не жил без него, не спал спокойно, писал беспокойные тревожные стихи._

_– Почему Вы, из такой семьи, с такими перспективами, всё равно за ними пошли?_

_Он не может объяснить. Он видел ликование Парижа перед императором, встречал овациями победы Наполеона, его, мальчишку, утешали простые солдаты на Бородинском поле, он рука об руку шёл с ними – с теми, кого история назовёт декабристами по самому морозному месяцу в российской истории. Трубецкой был с ними не из-за выдуманных идеалов и изящных идей. Он был с ними, потому что Рылеев его попросил, потому что подошёл однажды в салоне и, подхватив под локоть, жарко и смело заговорил о чем-то идеальном и далёком. Любые идеалы далеки._

_Второго сына Павла назвали Константином – это был греческий план Екатерины, провальный план ненужных имперских амбиций. Византия пала. Как всё в мире – звезды, галактики, цивилизации – заканчивается когда-то, так и она закончилась, а Российская империя продолжала уповать на этот суррогат, но ребенок, блестящий принц, с первых же дней царствия брата запятнал его и был прощен. Дней Александровых прекрасное начало обернулось пятном позора на благородной фамилии венценосной семьи. За него ли они боролись, за Константина? Нет, увольте, Анастасия Кондратьевна, ни Ваши спекуляции на имени цесаревича, ни Ваши обвинения в трусости не пустят корней на этой почве._

_Трубецкой был сыном России – он пошел с теми, кто позвал, за тех, у кого не было сил сражаться, но он не знал, где истоки этой борьбы. Как Енисей нес свои непокорные воды куда-то на север, уводя за собой другие реки и речушки, так Трубецкой был лишь рекой, предназначением свыше, приказом стоять до конца. Повелением, которое ему не хватило сил выполнить. Это не он за ними пошел, это они за ним – как за старшим, как за лучшим._

_– Что произошло на Сенатской площади? – Бенкендорф повышает голос.  
– Меня не было там, – Трубецкой улыбается, – я был дежурным офицером Генерального штаба. Я не покидал пост.  
– Почему же Вы не пришли? Вас ждали._

_Он ответит на этот вопрос единственный раз в жизни. В узкой маленькой комнате тюремных казематов. Начальнику самого ужасного отделения тайной канцелярии. Ответит долго и обстоятельно, и ответ этот будет внесён в сыскные документы, но ни Настя, ни страна его не увидят._

_– А я не поступал благородно, Настасья Кондратьевна. Я поступал по-человечески._

Он смеётся, подхватывая картонку, с которой съезжал его сын, и усаживает на нее Настю, по-крестьянски шлепаясь следом. Она смеётся смехом своего отца, и Трубецкой морщится, как от страшной мигрени, но этого его выражения никто не замечает.

– Пойдемте к нам пирожки есть! Супруга напекла, – Волконский тут, в ссылке, стал ближе крестьянам, чем всем им, и приобрёл черты добротного боярина. Он любил вкусно есть и много гулять на природе, и с Трубецким его теперь объединяло только давнее общее название.

– Иван Иванович! – бывший диктатор машет рукой человеку, стоящему у ворот.  
– Пущин, родненький! – к нему бегут друзья. Трубецкой с Рылеевой остаются одни.

– С чего Вы взяли, – резко, словно бьёт плетью лошадь, выдаёт Сергей, – что распутная девка, позорящая благородное имя отца, лучше, чем трус, трусом себя признающий? Мои грехи, Анастасия Кондратьевна, мне известны, и они не могли не случиться, и я их замолил прежде, чем совершил – на поле брани, на службе государственной. Я бросался под ядра французских орудий, а Вы мне в вину ставите трусость. Трус? Я входил с армией победителей в Париж. Я состоял во всех тайных обществах, обнаруженных новым императором, я первым был в списке на расстрел. Меня спасла лишь принадлежность к семье, частью которой я себя более не считаю. Называйте меня кем хотите. Вы своего отца больше предали, чем я. Я за него тут, на земле, прошу, а Вы порочите его достоинство, приезжаете сюда лишь затем, чтобы мстить. Вашей неспокойной юной душе неведома пока высшая справедливость. Вы ее ищите. Но здесь, Настя, Вы ее не найдёте, она там, среди чиновничьих мундиров, среди линованных государственных бланков, в маленьких кабинетах Генерального штаба. Кидайте свои слова тем, кто не сделал ничего, упрекайте их за малодушие. Воистину, кто больше предатель, Иуда или апостол Петр? Кому из них я ближе? Я не предавал, я лишь позволил себе усомниться, опоздал. Единственный, кому я это объяснил, сейчас носит скипетр и державу, и не Вам мне рассказывать повторно, Вы никто, лишь тень Вашего отца, лишь бледная тень былого величия, – он морщится, словно разочаровавший его генерал протягивает ему руку, и шагает прочь от Насти, не желая слушать, навстречу Пущину, устало улыбающемуся ему.

***

– Кто-нибудь хочет почитать? – жена Волконского смущённо оглянула гостей.  
– Я хочу, – Трубецкой поднялся со свего места, еще раскрасневшийся от мороза. Им подали чай со сладостями, – Коль среди нас сегодня дочь одного поэта, полагаю, можем прочесть его, – он щурится, глядя в даль, и собирает слова, как рассыпавшиеся бусы, по памяти, – Да будешь, малютка, как папа, бесстрашен...

Он помнил его стихи, поворот головы, как книги стояли в кабинете. Как Настя в смешном платье вбегала в комнату и из всех гостей выбирала его, чтобы забраться на руки. Любила ли она его любовью своего отца или детской любовью – неважно. Детские руки не врут никогда.

– Хоть оно и написано другому ребенку, думаю, Анастасия Кондратьевна, оно Вам более посвящено, чем всем другим, – он коротко поклонился ей и пристроился на далёкую софу на свободное место с нею рядом. Дочь Волконского вышла к роялю музицировать.

– Простите за вспышку сегодня днем, – примирительно прошептал Сергей, накрывая руку девушки своей, – я не хотел Вас обидеть и не думаю о Вас плохо. Вы благородная и смелая женщина, Анастасия.

Девушка фыркнула презрительно и насмешливо, но руки не отняла, чувствуя уже наполнившимся опытом и интуиции нутром, что мужчина к ней неравнодушен. Петля, накинутая ей на шею еще отцом, затягивалась с каждым мгновением, и перед ней замаячил еще один шанс чуть затянуть узел – чтобы не сорваться с первой попытки, а упасть в бездну сразу и наверняка.

– Вы только что назвали меня распутной, Сергей Петрович. Извольте извиниться за эти слова публично.  
Трубецкой чуть поморщился, сетуя, что эффект возвышенности от стихов развеялся вмиг стервозной интонацией Рылеевой, и пожал плечами:  
– Анастасия Кондратьевна, я хоть и признаю, что вспылил, от слов своих не отрекаюсь. Тем более публично.

– Ах да, – Настя улыбнулась с горечью и удовлетворением мазохиста, которому врач только что вложил скальпель в открытую рану, – ведь вся империя знает, как князь Трубецкой держит слово. Мой отец, представляете, об этом больше всех наслышан. У вас есть две недели, чтобы извиниться или подтвердить свои слова – иначе мой защитник вызовет вас на дуэль.

– Петр Николаевич ваш? Да он оружия прямо держать не может, – князь говорил о нем, как о таракане, который по досадной оплошности попал в поле зрения и по еще более неприятному недоразумению в связи с этим стал предметом разговора.  
– Не нравится этот защитник – других найду.  
Она отвернулась и встала, осторожно пробираясь к выходу. 

– Что в столице? – поймала ее за руку жена Юшневского, – как император? Чем он занят? Все интриги?  
– Интриги и, вероятно, обжорство, – вежливо улыбнулась Настя, всем своим видом показывая, что задерживаться дольше положенного не намерена. – Вы здесь таким прелестным обществом надолго?  
– Нет, Анастасия Кондратьевна, увы и ах. Трубецкой уезжает в Оёк уже сегодня вечером, оставит Екатерину Ивановну у врача - ей с ним отъезжать не дозволено, да и по здоровью лучше ей тут быть, мы с Алексеем Петровичем завтра днем убываем в Разводную. Волконские тоже скоро в Урик отправятся.  
– Кто ж в Иркутске-то останется? – с удивлением и издевкой выгнула бровь Настя, – жандармы да Пущин?   
– И Николай Александрович Бестужев, ему портреты заказаны и высочайшим повелением дозволено чертежи какой-то техники закончить, чтобы быстрее телеграфом выслать в столицу. Говорят, война намечается, Анастасия Кондратьевна?  
– Да когда ж она не намечалась, – шмыгнула носом девушка и махнула рукой Свистунову.

Водка в Сибири была отменная – не терпкий мужицкий полугар, густой и тягучий, как поволжская рожь, на которой его и настаивали, а почти чистый спирт, прозрачная живая водица, которая на ноги ставила почти покойника. Настя цыкнула, опрокидывая в себя остатки из стакана – какой это был по счету, четвертый или пятый, она не помнила. 

Свистунов держал ее на коленях и лез под юбки, Черепанов, местный офицер из казаков, якобы тянулся за яблоками, но меж тем бесстыже лапал ее грудь, рядом лежал полураздетый уже Лунин, наиболее Насте симпатичный, и в пьяно-возбужденном угаре писал какие-то записки на смерть отечества.

_– Настенька, береги себя и мать, будь честна перед Богом, – Кондратий Федорович смотрел чуть виновато и озорно, – ты одна наша надежда, малышка моя. Для тебя страну меняю – понимаешь, глупенькая? Потому что только один суд есть на этом свете, и только одна смерть не страшна – за правое дело и отечество._

Настя распахнула глаза, чувствуя, как тошнота подкатывает к горлу, и просипела:   
– Все вон. Сейчас же.  
– Душа моя, - проблеял Свистунов, но Рылеева откинулась на подушки и жестко повторила:  
– Вон.

Пока мужчины гремели сапогами, собираясь из ее номера, она лежала с прикрытыми глазами, холодя донышком стакана себе лоб, и вспоминала вечера на Мойке. Постоянное движение, гости, чаи – Оболенский, по-соседски заглянувший со сластями из Франции, Муравьев с письмами из Англии, Тургенев, Пушкин, Жуковский, все с сочинениями, песнями, надушенными девицами – сколько жизни и сколько ее отсутствия! Все пустое, гнилое, оборвавшееся, как гнилая веревка палача, бесстыжей правды.

Девушка наспех закуталась в шерстяной платок, накинула полушубок поверх исподнего и выбежала в сибирскую ночь, остыть, выветрить воспоминания, почувствовать хоть немного жизни – разве она жила тогда, и разве дали ей выбор, чтобы жить сейчас?

– Анастасия Кондратьевна! – окликнул ее голос сзади, и она испуганно отшатнулась, не понимая сначала, что это не морок:  
– Вы! – вихрем опять вспыхнули вечера в Петербурге, и блеск глаз ее отца, взволнованного выжидавшего князя у окна, и его нетерпеливый бег по лестнице навстречу. Влюбленность – вот что это было. Влюбленность, а не революция. 

Настя мотнула головой, силясь обрести рассудок, и холодно спросила:  
– Что-то с женой, Сергей Петрович? Вам же нельзя здесь быть, вы уже третий день как убыли в ваше село на Байкал.  
– А вы третий день как беспутствуете, – в тон холодно ответил он ей, – не изволите ли объясниться?  
– Вы свечку не держали, а я объясняться ни перед кем не обязана. Мой отец за эмансипацию умер: вот и живу теперь по его заветам. – Она подошла поближе и выдыхнула на мужчину смесь алкоголя и разврата, – а вы либо извиняйтесь, либо слова доказывайте, я прямо сейчас готова.

– Настя! – он схватил ее за руки, словно она забредившая крестьянка из соседней деревни, блаженная, – Хватит! Хватит, я прошу Вас, – Трубецкой встряхнул девушку без капли хваленой сдержанности, как истерик. Стоять под ядрами в Бородино оказалось проще, чем смотреть на чужое падение, там хотя бы сам падаешь, а здесь – ловишь порванной сетью, – Вы же мне в дочери годитесь!

– Только это веками никого не смущало, – она снова жарко дыхнула алкоголем, – и выдавали всех, не спрашивая, и за старых, и не за немощных, и за умалишенных. Лишь бы сбагрить, сплавить подальше.

– Ваш отец бы так не поступил, – горько заметил он.  
– Да что Вы знаете о моем отце? – она захохотала во весь голос, – Разве любовь знает правду?  
– Любовь? – Трубецкой оторопело прищурился.

– Думаете, я не вижу, какими Вы глазами смотрите? – она прижалась к нему, и сквозь полушубок, едва застегнутый на груди, Сергей почувствовал жар и близость ее тела, – Да Вы же сожрать готовы всё, что отца моего напоминает хоть издали. Жена Ваша беременна, с крестьянками Вы вряд ли ляжете, а тут – надо же! – распутная девка. 

– Замолчите! – он оттолкнул ее от себя, как прокаженную, и Рылеева, покачнувшись, упала в снег, хохоча. 

– Ну же, князь, либо доказывайте, либо извиняйтесь, – она забила ногами в меховых сапожках по воздуху, смеясь. От смеха полушубок ее совсем сполз с плеч, и Трубецкой заметил розовый маленький сосок, набухший от холода под тонкой сорочкой.

– Я не князь более, – ровно и скучающе заметил он, – меня лишили этого титула. Не здесь, Анастасия Кондратьевна, нас могут увидеть, – склонившись над ней, он поднял ее на ноги, повязывая свой шарф на шее девушки, – собирайтесь, я увожу Вас отсюда.

– А куда? – она, веселясь, снова захохотала.   
– Я рад, что Вы смеётесь, Настя. Мне жаль только, что в этой веселости так много зла.  
– Зла? – она поправила сбившийся шарф, – Это не зло. Я готова ехать.  
– Вам нужны какие-то вещи, давайте соберём.

В своем номере она наскоро покидала вещи в маленький чемодан, даже не глядя, что собирает. Трубецкой смиренно ждал у дверей, стараясь особенно не разглядывать следы недавних гуляний. Они оба смотрели на предметы, но не видели их.

– А Вы меня не обманете, князь? – он придержал ее за локоть, когда она, надевая шубу, поскользнулась на ровном месте.  
– Нет, маленькая язычница, – он усмехнулся, и лицо его преобразилось на мгновение, выделяя острые скулы. Так, должно быть, он раньше соблазнял женщин.  
– Тогда целуйте, – она вскинула подбородок и уперла руки в боки, дурачась.  
– Целовать что? – Сергей Петрович вскинул брови.  
– Меня.

Он взял ее руку в свои и, склонившись, оставил на тыльной стороне ладони лёгкий поцелуй, улыбаясь печально и загнанно.  
– Какая же Вы несчастная...

В повозке, несущей их прочь из Иркутска, Настя от стука копыт и скрежета колёс почти сразу уснула, и Трубецкой положил ее к себе на грудь, обнимая.

– Каким был мой отец? – прошептала она сквозь сон.  
– Справедливым, честным и верным слову, – почти сразу нашёлся Трубецкой.  
– Нет, голубчик, Сергей Петрович, каким он был для Вас? – Рылеева усмехнулась.

– Диктатором, – он поцеловал ее в лоб по-отечески, – он был тем, кто не слушал и не желал слушать, чьё влияние распространялось гораздо дальше его собственной воли. Когда он предложил сделать меня диктатором восстания, он хотел лишь того, чтобы я сыграл его собственную роль, потому как мне она подходила больше. Он сказал: «У князя звонкое имя и достойный титул». Я сопротивлялся, я не подходил. Мне хотелось мира, а не войны. Но с ним никогда не спорили. Для Кондратия было два мнения: его и неправильное. Я был против убийства царя, против того, чтобы выводить полки, но он не слушал.

– Вы поэтому не вышли на Сенатскую площадь?

Трубецкой повернул голову в сторону каретной двери, представляя глухую ночь за окном и звезды в небе. Ночь здесь, у Бездны мира, отличалась от петербуржской. Она была абсолютной, непроницаемой, дикарской.

– Нет, я... – он хотел было ответить, но дыхание Насти стало ровным и размеренным. Она спала. Трубецкой накинул на нее шаль, чтобы было теплее. Он надеялся, что назавтра она не вспомнит этого разговора.


	4. Оёк

– Барин, чего это Вы, дочку привезли? – их встречала местная крестьянка, обыкновенно готовившая дом к приезду Трубецкого. Простой деревянный дом – три комнаты и печь, которую ему приходилось вручную растапливать. Воду крестьяне носили из реки, еду ему тоже готовили. Трубецкой им платил, а заработать в деревне других возможностей не было. Да и любили они его, не знавшие других баринов, оберегали. Платил Сергей Петрович щедро, просил немного. Вечером, когда все ложились спать и маленькое село погружалось в сон, только в его окнах горели лампадки. Он сюда перевез почти всю свою библиотеку. 

– Крестница, – мужчина помог Насте спуститься, – показываю настоящую Русь.  
– То благое дело, – она мела пол в прихожей, – где барыне застелить?  
– В комнате моей жены, – Трубецкой улыбнулся, – а я Ванечке и Марине игрушек привез.  
– Ба! – старушка всплеснула руками, – Да Вы что! Из города?  
– Из столицы, – гордо признался Сергей, протягивая крестьянке авоську с игрушками.  
– То-то они обрадуются! Я сейчас же им побегу показать, как постель перестелю, можно?  
– Можно, Зиночка, можно. А вот это, Анастасия Кондратьевна, почти мой дом теперь, – он обвел рукой незамысловатую деревеньку дворов в двенадцать. На много миль вокруг блестел, слепя глаза, нерастаявший еще снег, – и в Иркутск вернуться можно будет лишь через месяц. Но я Вас здесь месяц держать не буду, сможете уехать.   
– И на том спасибо, – Рылеева сощурилась от слишком ярких цветов. После вчерашнего ей явно не шёл на пользу солнечный свет.

Настя хмыкнула, осматривая хоромы, которым позавидовали бы и многие из столицы. В центральной России ходили слухи, что декабристы умирали от голодо, холода и лишений, но у Рылеевой многие ее однокурсницы из института благородных девиц не обладали и таким – просторным, добротным срубом в несколько этажей, с фарфоровой чашей ванны, с расписным клавесином и бесконечной, казалось, библиотекой. 

Ее проводили в спальню, где кровать была устлана настоящим батистом, а поперек лежала рубашка из шелка, осталась, видимо, от дочерей: от ее сверкающей белизной роскоши Рылеевой стало впервые за ее грязную дорогу погано и неуютно. Она наскоро переоделась, плеснула в лицо теплой воды и пошла к хозяину дома – прямо в исподнем, вызывая испуганный вздох служанки и бормотание о странных нравах столицы.

– Вы не поспите, Анастасия Кондратьевна? – удивленно обернулся на нее Трубецкой, лениво читавший что-то на тахте около кровати, – пять утра, можно вздремнуть до завтрака несколько часов. Мы не торопимся, накроют, как спустимся ко столу.  
– Вы не возьмете меня, Сергей Петрович? Меня, свою любимую Настеньку? – ответила она ему в тон удивленно.  
– Куда? – попытался изобразить он невинность, но лихорадочный блеск в глазах и легкий румянец выдавали, что он понял, о чем она. Настя подошла ближе, склоняясь над тахтой и жадно выслеживая, как князь то и дело облизывает губы, по-змеиному изгибая язык.  
– Вы прекрасно знаете.

– Настя, вы бредите с перепою, – мужчина будто бы взял себя в руки и заговорил твердо и ясно, – вы не выспались. У вас горячка с дороги, наверное, я вас заморозил. Идите, лечитесь.

Она рассмеялась, запрокидывая голову назад и хищно, как куница, сверкнув своими белыми зубками:  
– Я же вижу, я же чувствую, что вы хотите, – Рылеева надавила коленкой ему в пах, и тот живо отозвался, взбугриваясь и натягивая ткань.

– Нет, – твердо держал оборону Трубецкой, и Настя презрительно скривилась:  
– Не меня хотите? А кого, Сергей Петрович? Отца моего? Любовницу его, Конституцию? Так уж извольте, одного палач поимел, другую – вся ваша братия честная, а потом и Бенкендорф со всей жандармерией надругался, напоследок Романовым оставив. Пользуйтесь, чем есть, Сергей Петрович. Давно ли к вам молодая девушка приходила по доброй воле, или на брюхатую разбабевшую жену стоит крепче?

Она дернулась и болезненно зашипела, хватаясь за щеку и смахивая с глаз инстинктивные слезы боли и злости.

Он ударил ее по лицу, не жалея сил для пощечины. Анастасия Кондратьевна, на щеке которой краснел теперь след от его руки, отступила назад, и Трубецкому показалось, что она сейчас заплачет. Как унизительно, должно быть, женщине просить за свое тело. Он не мог и представить этого. Да и не хотел представлять. Князю в жизни приходилось выбирать, он знал, что свободы выбора не существует. 

– Как можете Вы с таким воспитанием, с таким отцом упиваться всей этой грязью! - в гневе воскликнул он, даже не понимая, что возвращает девушке слова, ему самому адресованные Николаем Павловичем. Трубецкой, опираясь о стенку, прилег на свою софу обратно, прикрывая глаза в забытье. Ему вдруг стало дурно. 

Потому что мама учила его не так обращаться с женщиной и с собой. Потому что им с братьями гувернер выписывал фигурки солдат с Туманного Альбиона и потом, когда Сереже было девять, а Александру и Петру по восемь и семь соответственно, Суворов перешел через Альпы. Его сопровождал Великий Князь Константин Павлович, по возвращению из Швейцарского похода получивший титул цесаревича и ставший шефом Лейб-Гвардии Конного полка. Мальчишки Трубецкие, которым о походе рассказывали отец и учителя, бегали по двору в наброшенных на плечи гвардейских мундирах и спорили: "Константин назначит меня адъютантом!", "Нет, меня". 

Константин умер теперь - в чужой стране, не получивший короны, которой заслуживал, свергнутый теми, кому посвятил жизнь. Они ведь тоже были братьями – четыре мальчика, сыновья Павла I. Трубецкой думал о своей семье. Лиза слыла первой красавицей Петербурга, братья остались на военной и государственной службе. Петя уже умер, хотя император оставил его без внимания и велел не трогать. Почему же живет он, Сережа?

Трубецкой нетвердым шагом прошел в столовую, откупорил бутылку слегка мутноватой водки и опрокинул в себя рюмку. Если сегодня она попросит, он согласится. Что ему терять? Каким судом он еще не осужден, разве небесным? Кровь тех людей на площади была и на его руках тоже, он не смог уговорить ни Рылеева распустить союз, ни масонскую ложу – вмешаться, ни Муравьева-Апостола – убраться подальше от Пестеля. 

Трубецкой часто думал, как сложилось бы всё тем декабрем, если бы он на них донес. Что ему мешало? Идеологически он был не согласен ни с Южным обществом, ни с Северным уже давно, но всё ждал чего-то, боялся, что сочтут предателем, верил в перемены. Разве для себя он хотел власть? 

Сергей Петрович в настоящем выглянул в окно. Зима заботливо укрыла снежным одеялом поля, реки и леса вдали, только людскую цивилизацию она обыкновенно обходила стороной. Санкт-Петербургу периода междуцарствия повезло, тогда тоже выдалась снежная зима, и поэтому кровь не стала грязью, но стала только водой, утекшей сквозь пальцы нового императора. Да, власти он хотел единственно для себя. Думал, что исправит всех, воспитает нового императора, лучшего, станет Олегом, прибившим щит на врата Царьграда. И здесь, в Сибири, среди тех, кто никогда не станет ему ни подданным, ни другом, для него была самая лучшая ссылка. Это его гордыню сослали замаливать грехи, его самолюбие, его эго. Князь не жалел о своем отступничестве. Он жалел лишь, что не отступил раньше – это его решение спасло бы сотни невинных жизней. «О нас в истории страницы напишут», – воскликнул однажды Оболенский. И эти страницы были написаны, но о Трубецком правда там была только одна – на Сенатской площади его не было.

Он промаялся еще час до прихода друга. Принятое решение тяжелой ношей давило на сердце. Разве Кондратий одобрил бы? Но идя бунтовать, думал ли поэт о дочери и цене, которую придется платить за собственные идеалы? Думал ли он о нем, Сереже? Трубецкому рассказал Бенкендорф на втором допросе, что Рылеев начал говорить – против него. И ежели он для него уже тогда был грешником, почему бы не подтвердить природу всех озвученных обвинения. 

Сергей Петрович прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу, стараясь успокоить себя самого. Его полемика ничем не отличалась от полемики Насти. Он был таким же, спекулировал на том же. Он может дать ей то, о чем она просит, и месяц положенной ему ссылки они проведут счастливо. Но с Кондратием они тоже были счастливы, и за это счастье пришлось слишком дорого платить потом. Трубецкой до сих пор выплачивал проценты по моральным силам, взятым в кредит в 1825-ом.

_«Неужели русские, ознаменовавшие себя столь блистательными подвигами в войне истинно отечественной, — русские, исторгшие Европу из-под ига Наполеона, не свергнут собственного ярма и не отличат себя благородной ревностью, когда дело пойдет о спасении Отечества?»_

Каким же ты был дураком, Миша. С высоты их теперешнего настоящего те идеалистические мечтания и ревность к успехам поверженной ими же Франции казались мальчишеской глупостью.

***

– Есть еще тут кто не из местных? – Рылеева стояла на крыльце, потирая раскрасневшиеся от недосыпа глаза. Прихваченные с собой юбки и блузки не грели, и сердобольная служанка Трубецкого одолжила ей свои, так что Настю теперь было не отличить от деревенской девки.

– Чем ж вам князь не люб, барыня? – удивилась Зина, – он и беседы умные ведет, и добрым словом всех поддержит.  
– Моего отца не поддержал, – подписал на него доносы и признал учредителем тайного общества, замышляющим убийство царя. Его повесили, а князь сейчас здесь барствует, как половина столицы и не мечтает, – сухо и четко ответила девушка, не обвиняя и не жалуясь, просто рассказывая, как данность. 

У крестьянки вопросов больше не осталось:  
– Федор Федорович, друг сердешный князя нашего, поэт и ентот, музыкантик.  
Настя его знала: сын сенатора и придворного камергера, этот прапорщик был частым гостем их дома, пока его не отправили на Юг за какие-то сатирические вирши. Кажется, дружба с Пестелем поспособствовала тому, чтобы его осудили, как Трубецкого и Оболенского, по первому разряду.  
– Веди к нему.

Вадковский оказался болезненно похудевшим но, в отличие от уже виденных Настей декабристов, совсем не постаревшим. Держался он бодро, Настю узнал почти сразу – «поразительное сходство с КондратиФедоровичем», – говорил смешно, на украинский манер торопливо проглатывая окончания слов. Тут же принялся рассыпаться в комплиментах, рассказывать про мемуары, которые пишет, обязательные визиты к жандарму, который контролировал их с Трубецким пребывание в Оеке, стихи и хлеб, которым торгует, и музыкальными салонами, которые устраивает у себя или у Трубецкого, с крестьянской публикой или по-дворянски на двоих, по настроению. 

Настя чувствовала себя высочайшим цензором, но ставила себя на место, калибруясь о своего отца: его имя, звучащее невидимо и еле осязаемое, как обертон едва тронутой струны, напоминало ей о том, кто она и зачем она тут. Вадковский не знал нормальной женщины двадцать лет и едва не сжирал Рылееву глазами – она поняла, что осадой эту крепость брать не придется, и что ночь и водка сделают свое дело. 

Попрощавшись спустя пару часов, она отправилась обратно, на обед, но Трубецкой – умышленно ли или не удосужившись послать за гостьей – уже отобедал, так что она поела и в одиночестве отправилась на прогулку, планируя к темноте отправиться к Вадковскому уже в князевой шелковой рубашке. Декабрист испортил ей все планы сам, вечером обнаружившись у Трубецкого в гостях.

– Князь, как чудесно! Как чудесно, что вы привезли Анастасию Кондратьевну, и не отказали мне в приглашении – позвольте до трапезы я побалую вас музицированием? Мне из Парижу выписали ноты Шопена, новомодный романтик, из поляков! Я вам сыграю, вы позволите?  
«Провожу его до дома после ужина», решила Настя, спускаясь к ужину и сверкая мужчинам любезной и по-девичьи скромной улыбкой.

***

– Федор Федорович! – тот пришел без приглашения и предупреждения, но, как и всегда в маленьком Оёке, кстати. Они оба тут готовы были на стенку лезть от скуки, так что, прежде не находившие друг в друге ничего примечательного, теперь же эти двое стали от нечего делать друзьями и оправдывали этот статус совместными вечерами, в которые Вадковский обыкновенно играл, а Трубецкой – читал или говорил. Так получилось, хоть он этого и не выбирал, что именно сосед по ссылке стал поверенным его потаенных мыслей. Тот трепетал и склонялся перед князем, раболепно соглашаясь с ним почти во всем. 

– Шопена? Конечно, проходите за инструмент, – Сергей Петрович улыбнулся. Присутствие Насти в их скромном уголке на краю мира добавляло каплю столичного лоска в размеренную деревенскую жизнь, но, как и в рисовании, эта капля, коснувшись рисунка, мгновенно его осветляла или затемняла, меняя. Рылеева смиренно улыбалась в уголке, и Трубецкой, подливая ей вина, а себе с Федором водки, всё более распалялся, утверждаясь в своем желании сей же ночью совершить задуманное. Он представлял, как за Вадковским закрывается дверь и как сладостная истома укрывает их с Настасьей колени, как когда-то давно – с ее отцом. И у нее такие же на вкус губы, она сладко стонет под его объятиями, а ее острые ногти впиваются ему в спину. 

Желая, чтобы Вадковский ушел немедленно, Трубецкой вместе с тем же оттягивал его уход, как только возможно было. Настино платье немного сползло в бок, и Серж глазами раздел ее ровно до плеч, целуя девушку, застывшую как римскую статую, в груди, не знавшие ребенка, но узнавшие мужчину. Как бы он хотел вернуться назад, в свою юность, и завладеть ею первым. Он выиграл одну войну, а другую проиграл, и здесь он пока не понял – неясный статус исхода тяжестью наливался в паху. Трубецкой задыхался от страсти и снова пил, бормоча неясно что под беспорядочную игру Федора Федоровича.

– Я провожу нашего гостя, – Настя вскочила с места, как только декабрист пожаловался, что хочет спать и что ему пора, – Хочется убедиться, что с ним будет всё в порядке. И самой бы хорошо проветриться.  
Она была раскрасневшаяся, хмельная, взгляд ее затуманился, и Трубецкой, глядя на нее, знал то же, что ей вчера открылось: это его она хочет, а вовсе не Вадковского.  
– Да, пойдите, Анастасия Кондратьевна, возвращайтесь только, чтобы я Вас не терял, или пошлите кого-то, - князь представил, как он прижимает ее к грязной печке в своем доме и стаскивает с нее платье и шелковую рубаху под ним, оставляет в исподнем. Пусть. Значит, воля судьбы порой сильнее их планов. Настя взглянула на него с вызовом. «Будешь трусом или нет?»  
– Прошу вас, – Трубецкой открыл им дверь.

***

Настя упивалась водкой под аккомпанемент Вадковского, мстительно наблюдая за тем, как хмелеет сам Трубецкой. Она была уверена, что он пил, потому что трусил, не желая признаться себе в своем собственном желании, то и дело звериным рыком прорывавшимся наружу. Рылеева хотела его всею горячностью своего отца, и впервые не винила его за то, какую судьбу он ей выбрал: князь обладал магической властью, доставшейся ему, видимо, от грузинских царей и потомков Гедимина, и пока он не приказывал остановиться, остановиться было решительно невозможно. Настя выбежала за гостем в холод сибирской ночи, кутаясь в платок и чувствуя, как кружится от алкоголя голова, и мужчина первый подхватил ее под руки, выдавая, что и он заразился лихорадочностью Трубецкого и теперь изнемогает от желания. 

«С ним будет просто», подумалось Насте, «он, бедняга, похоже, с ссылки женщины не знал». Вадковский был мил, чист и симпатичен, но Рылеева его не хотела – она выбирала только самых падших, чтобы за ними утащиться в болото, или тех, кто это болото заварил, в попытке хотя бы так отомстить им за все те несчастья, что выпали на ее долю. Но нелюбовь и незамутненное разумом животное влечение к Трубецкому перекидывалась на поэта – когда они зашли к нему в сени, Настя схватила его лицо в ладони и крепко поцеловала, так что Федор Федорович испуганно охнул и попятился в комнаты.

– Анастасия Кондратьевна, батюшки, – лепетал он, в конце концов замолчав, наткнувшись на стенку. Настя улыбалась дико и хищно, представляя перед собой такого же беспомощного, загнанного в угол собственной виной Трубецкого.

– Чего вы стесняетесь, Федор Федорович? Забыли, что с женщиной делать надо? Я вам помогу, – мгновенно протрезвевшая, Настя по-мужицки сильно повалила декабриста на жалобно скрипнувшую кушетку, забралась сверху и расстегнула ширинку. Словно опомнившись, Вадковский забился раненной птицей, пытаясь освободиться:  
– Анастасия Кондратьевна! Бога ради! Ваш отец...  
– Сенатская площадь случилась пятнадцать лет назад, прапорщик, успокойтесь уже, – она выдохнула ему в губы сладко и влажно и скользнула рукой в штаны. Мужчина взвыл и попытался отстраниться, но в этом жесте угадывалось просительное движение вперед: Настя хохотнула, «вот и славно, Федор Федорович», стащила штаны и попробовала грех на вкус. 

– Анастасия Кондратьевна, – из последних сил взмолился Вадковский, – мы же дворяне, приличные люди, прошу вас, умоляю...  
Он не смог договорить, потому что Настя решительно его оседлала и принялась двигаться, распаляясь воспоминаниями о Трубецком и хмелея снова. Князь не хотел ее брать – пусть получит так, в виде позора и скандала, в виде падшей девушки, причиной падения которой он стал и которой не смог помочь.

– Ненавижу, – всхлипнул мужчина, – за что вы так со мною.

Настя вдруг дернулась, озаренная какой-то странной мыслью, но слезать уже было поздно: мужчина не выдержал и излился в нее. Девушка тут же слезла, размазывая по бедру семя, наспех натянула скинутую шубу и верхнее платье, и на негнущихся ногах, шатаясь, пошла в сторону дома. Рубашка князя была замарана, Рылеева шла домой, подвывая страшно и дико, и весь пейзаж в сумме напоминал страшную лубочную картинку из богадельни.

– Это все потому, князь, что вы первым не решились, – провозгласила болотной выпью Настя, проволочила свое тело до спальни и рухнула в постель, не раздеваясь.

Проснулась она уже засветло: у изголовья кровати на табурете стояла заботливо заготовленная вода, рядом аккуратным валиком лежал полушубок, а из-за приоткрытой двери — видимо, Зина не закрыла ее до конца, чтобы не шуметь замком — раздавались голоса. Девушка, сладко моргая и чуть морщась от уже подступающей головной боли, обязательной расплаты за бурный вечер, приподнялась на локтях и прислушалась к разговору.

– Я не знаю, чем мне оправдываться, Сергей Петрович, – в плаксивых, истеричных интонациях Рылеева узнала Вадковского. Она лениво зарылась в подушки, не желая провоцировать мигрень жалкими ужимками одного декабриста или муками совести, которые неминуемо пришли бы после нотаций декабриста второго. 

Настя неспешно выпила воду, притворила дверь, заплела косу, морщась от похмелья, и прислушалась: исповедь несчастного прапорщика все еще продолжалась. Наконец послышался какой-то шум, диалог явно переходил из обычной мирной беседы, и Настя поспешила вниз, заходясь в жестоком предвкушении чужого унижения и чужой мерзости, но застала только хлопнувшую дверь и Трубецкого, дышащего глубоко и часто.

– Вот ведь чванливый глупец! – расхохоталась Рылеева в голос, будто хорошей шутке, – каяться пришел. Так я ж не понесла еще от него – что же каяться, когда за душой до сих пор грехи тяжелее? И до сих пор неискупленные? Или это они от вас, Сергей Петрович, научились с ними жить припеваючи и не терзаться ненужными мыслями: от них несварение? Признайтесь, вы все тут так из-за каждой крестьянки комедию нравов разыгрываете?

Настя смеялась, как безумная, глотая слезы садистского удовлетворения, которое сейчас казалось ей счастьем. Вон он, миг, ради которого она здесь – ради этого испуганного, удивленного выражения лица Трубецкого, которое он должен был пережить в момент, когда эшафот выходил из под ног пятерых осужденных; или нет, еще раньше, когда Кондратий за нервным смехом скрывал свой восторг и взвинченность идеей, и так же, как и его дочка сейчас, смотрел в рот князю, ожидая от него следующего слова.


	5. Оёк

– Сергей Петрович! – Вадковский пришел, хотя Трубецкой всей душой надеялся, что этого не произойдет. Принявший на себя нечаянно роли судьи и адвоката, он теперь с ними не справлялся, не зная ни как карать, ни за что миловать.  
– Прошу Вас, – князь отошел в сторону, пропуская того в свой кабинет. В Петербурге их осудило бы общество, но тут, в Забайкалье, обществом и был Трубецкой.

– Я не знаю, что вчера произошло, – Федор Федорович заламывал руки, – я ведь не такой, Вы знаете, милый князь… она будто ведьма, – он широким шагом пересек комнату и остановился у графина с водой, трясущимися руками наливая ее себе в стакан, – я Господом клянусь, это не я, это она во всем виновата.  
– Федор Федорович, – раздраженно позвал его Трубецкой, возвращаясь за свой стол и обмакивая перо в чернила. Утренний визит застал его за письмом в столицу, – Вы зачем пришли сюда?

– Хотел прощенья вымаливать, князь, батюшка. Не сам я, голову она мне задурила! Заставила позорно овладеть ею, дочерью друга и товарища, Вашей, стало быть, гостьей, – он вдруг, как стоял, рухнул на колени, закрывая лицо руками и всхлипывая. Трубецкой отложил перо и откинулся на спинку кресла. Вадковский был всё еще красив, но отваги ему всегда не хватало, и теперь в своем раскаянии он был не благороден, а жалок. Ежели все декабристы, запертые в Петропавловской крепости, так давали показания, то не удивительно, почему Николай потом описывал эти сцены с такой брезгливостью, словно руки замарал о чужое малодушие.

– Федор Федорович, – Трубецкой повысил голос, – а Вы что, безвольный раб чужих желаний? Где Ваша собственная воля?  
– Да какая уж тут воля, – мужчина поднял на Сергея Петровича ошалелые, безумные глаза, – Вы ее видели, князь?  
– Видел, – Трубецкой кивнул.  
– Она же истинно ведьма, говорю Вам, очаровала меня, сирена. Как ей противиться?

– Хватит нести этот вздор! – Сергей Петрович хлопнул кулаком по столу, и от резкого звука Вадковский испуганно подскочил, – Вы задели честь дочери Вашего друга и соратника, а значит и мою, а теперь приходите и, как последний Иудушка, пытаетесь Вашу жертву выставить виноватой! Вы мужчина, _Анастасия Кондратьевна_ , – от ее имени словно снаряд взорвался посреди комнаты, так они оба его испугались, но Сергей Петрович виду не подал, – была Вашей гостьей, а Вы теперь приходите и смеете мне говорить всё это! Побойтесь Бога, Федор Федорович.  
– Так, Сергей Петрович, где ж Бог вчера-то был, когда она меня в моем же доме… – он вздохнул судорожно и тяжело, прижимая к губам дрожащие пальцы.

– Подите прочь! – Трубецкой схватил его за шкирку и потащил за собой к выходу, – Не смейте больше приближаться к моему дому! – он захлопнул за бывшим другом дверь и обернулся, тяжело дыша, к Насте. Она стояла на том конце лестницы и смеялась, и Сергей подумал, что не так уж Вадковский был не прав насчет нее.   
– Довольны Вы, Анастасия Кондратьевна? – он бросил ей эти слова сквозь зубы, со всей резкостью, на которую был способен, и она внезапно смолкла.   
– О да, – Рылеева опять засмеялась, – я довольна.  
От ее смеха у Трубецкого раскалывалась голова, дребезжали стекла в окнах, дом ходил ходуном, землетрясение зарождалось где-то на Ольхоне, в самом сердце Байкала.

– Безумная женщина, – прошептал князь и в несколько шагов преодолел пролет, разделяющий его с нею, – да с чего ты взяла, будто я тебя вслед за ним не возьму? – он спустил с ее плеч сорочку, отчего ткань красным следом впилась в нежную кожу плеч.  
– Да потому что Вы трус, Сергей Петрович, – она всё смеялась и смеялась, не прекращая. Трубецкой протащил ее наверх и кинул на кровать, не обращая внимания ни на трясущиеся груди, ни на волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке, ни на чужое семя, которую она не успела смыть у себя внизу.  
– Да никакая ты не ведьма, – он надавил ей на горло, – просто проститутка.  
– А ты докажи, – прошипела Настя.

Трубецкой задрал ее платье и вдруг замер, пораженный силой навалившейся на него нежности. Волосы у нее там, внизу, были в точности того же цвета, как у отца, и девочка эта, недополучившая любви, приехала на край света в отчаянии, чтобы продолжить поиски. И как он мог с нею так обойтись? 

– Анастасия Кондратьевна, – он опустился на локти, всем своим весом на нее, лицом к лицу, так что ресницы почти соприкоснулись. Она вдруг снова перестала смеяться и смотрела на него с болезненным неверием. Не ведьмой она была, а всего лишь несчастной. И отец ее был таким же. В детстве его били, в военном училище - тоже. Они оба, израненные, сломленные обществом, не получившие себе счастья, бунтовали теперь против него, и, чувствуя, как песок времени засасывает их в водоворот, тянули за собой туда всех, кто попадется на пути. Трубецкой получал лишь за то, что был из счастливой семьи, успешен в армии и обществе, счастлив в браке. Рылеев всё это забрал, чтобы не одному ему мучиться, а теперь его дочь приехала выметать счастье, которое могло бы затеряться в дальних уголках его души. Он был просто домашней игрушкой ее отца, но с нею он тем же самым не будет.  
– Вы заслуживаете лучшей жизни, – только лишь сказал он и поцеловал ее горестно в уголок губ, – Вас непременно еще полюбят. Но это буду не я.

– Сергей Петрович! – снизу послышались испуганные голоса, в дверь затарабанили, – скорее, князь!  
– Иду! – Трубецкой отправил сначала крик по лестнице, а потом сбежал сам, накидывая пальто на плечи, – Что случилось?  
– Там, – Зина запыхалась от бега, была в одних валенках да полушубке. Трубецкой вспомнил, что это его жена прошлой зимой подарила, – там Федор Федорович того… в петлю пытался лезть…  
– Сука, – Трубецкой чертыхнулся и бросился по расчищенным от снега дорожкам к дому Вадковского.

– Федор Федорович, – тот сидел, уткнувшись в свои колени, рыдая, в окружении нескольких слуг, обычно помогавших ему иногда по дому.  
– Мы крик услышали, – пояснила Зина, – Глашка зашла вовремя, вытащили его. Чего он как безумный-то, а, князь? Картошка-то на зиму есть у него да крыша над головой, и топим мы нормально. Из-за нас чего? – по простоте душевной они не понимали, что за нарыв вскрыла, пусть и насильно, приехавшая Рылеева .  
– Выйдите, – велел Сергей Петрович, – я с ним поговорю.

Он сел в кресло у окна, взглянул на снег там, на товарища и снова на снег.  
– Ты хороший человек, Федор Федорович, – декабрист с отчаянием мотнул головой, – да ты не спорь, хороший ты. А мне жалко ее, вот я тебе всё и сказал. Я на тебя смотрю всё время и думаю, какой ты благородный, честный и добрый. Видел как-то из окна, как ты для крестьянских детишек горку строишь. Хватит, ладно? Найди себе бабенку из местных, любая к тебе ляжет. Будь с ней счастлив, детишек пусть тебе родит. Ты не для того создан, ясно?  
– А тебе почем знать, – Вадковский хлипнул носом, – тебе почем знать, для чего я?  
– Да глаза ж у меня есть и мозг, способный думать, – Трубецкой улыбнулся и подался вперед, к нему.  
– А Кондратию чего я скажу? Там, когда с ним встретимся?  
– А ты ничего не говори, – Трубецкой обнял его, целуя в седеющую макушку, – Я его встречу и сам ему всё объясню. Я на себя твой грех возьму.  
– А тебе он зачем?  
– А у меня перед Кондратием грехов достаточно. Одним больше, одним меньше.

***

Свет осторожно просачивался сквозь промерзшее до узоров окно, полз по простыне и легко касался девушки, неподвижным изваянием продавливавшей пуховую перину Трубецкого. Он ее хотел и был готов взять — Настя видела это и чувствовала — но почему-то передумал в самый последний момент, и этот отказ удивительным образом не оскорблял ее как девушку, не возвышал его как благородного, он давал надежду, будто из форточки, захлопнутой когда-то навсегда, засквозило свежим воздухом. Зачем она — нет, не соблазнила — зачем надсмеялась над Вадковским? Она же уже тогда, у него, почувствовала этот сквозняк, свежий воздух, верный признак выхода из лабиринта.

Волею властных и любящих играть в благородство аристократов она оказалась внизу, но разве было счастье в том, чтобы сталкивать за собой остальных? Эти дворяне, до петушиных криков бояшиеся замарать свои белоснежные мундиры, уже были наказаны своею гордыней и царской машиной бюрократии. Она не мстила праведно, потому что мстить было некому, и даже Трубецкой, принявший здесь в Сибири мудрость своей жизни, ещё не познал мудрость истины. 

Настя встала, привела себя в порядок, велела подать воды, чтобы умыться, и спустилась вниз, нервной птицей усаживаясь в кресло напротив двери и принимаясь ждать князя. Она хотела бы пойти к Вадковскому, потому что не желала становиться отцом — заставлять умирать даже ради благой цели, и горькая ирония была в том, что вместе со свершившимся на Сенатской вся страна, от Бенкендорфа до молодого журналиста Герцена стала ее отцом — не хотела видеть тела декабриста или наоборот, усугублять его состояние своим присутствием, если ей повезло и он выжил.

«Помилуй меня, Господи, по великой милости твоей», принялась шептать девушка, «многократно омой меня от беззакония моего, и от греха моего очисти меня, ибо беззакония мои я сознаю, и грех мой всегда предо мною.»  
Ее молитву спугнул князь, хлопнувший дверью.  
– Живой.  
Настя выдохнула, сдерживая подступившие к горлу слезы — «одним грехом Бог миловал» — и сказала только для того, чтобы что-то сказать:  
– Я этого не хотела.

– Я знаю, – мягко и просто ответил он, снимая пальто. Трубецкой вспомнил, как когда он в ярости пришел к Рылееву выяснить, почему Пестель единолично принял решение об убийстве императора на смотре войск, тот тоже испуганно мотнул головой и сказал: «Я не этого хотел». Несчастные люди, сделав несчастье другим, обыкновенно пугаются, хотя чего пугаться? 

Рылеева едва улыбнулась, удивляясь этой простоте. Так же просто, наверное, Сергей Петрович отвечал Бенкендорфу, так же просто ловил горячие лозунги своих товарищей по тайным обществам. Так же просто, как в человеческой жизни совершался грех, хоть и не для греха совсем они в эту жизнь приходили. И даже не ради искупления грехов — пусть и своих отцов. Насте показалось вдруг, что она старая, дряхлая бабка, пережившая Наполеона, шведов, Орду, половцев и даже Византию, сидит и смотрит на долгое и широкое течение реки, и кажется, что нет ничего в мире важнее, только воды, которые текут в бескрайнее, единое море, и его наполняют все слезы этого мира.

– Я пойду проветрюсь, князь, – Рылеева подошла за своим полушубком и чуть задержалась около Трубецкого, но смолчала и только обернулась в дверях через плечо, – вернусь к ужину.

Мир был совершенно прежним, но все-таки неумолимо преобразился и стал бесконечным, вторя бездонному оку Сибири, от которого, наращивая свою мощь, летел холодный ветер. Настя подставила ему свое лицо, и он без особой ласки стер слезы, превращая их в две льдинки. Плакать запрещается, Анастасия Кондратьевна, спину ровно, улыбайтесь императрице, Державина зачитывайте четко и ясно. Вы в России, ведите себя соответствующе. Здесь ваш отец — Его Величество, ваша мать — армия, ваш крестный — порядок. Они хранят вас, душа моя, от тлетворного влияния вашей тетушки свободы, которая спилась и стала анархией. Берите пример с Европы, уничтожая худшие ее порывы, стойкостью превосходите Азию, застегнув китель своей души на все пуговицы. Солнечная сторона Невского не для вас, не для вас и вечное блаженство или вечные муки: католики придумали чистилище, потому что не знали, что на свете уже есть Россия. Серафим оплачет ваши души, но свет мира будет светить не для вас.

– Папа, – тихо, охрипшим от холода голосом позвала темноту Настя, – папа, почему ты так сильно верил в Бога?  
Потому что русскому нет никакой другой надежды? Потому что или смириться и терпеть посылаемые Богом несчастья, как Иов, или становиться деятельным, но все равно мучеником? Русский только кичится, что билет покорнейше возвращает — но сам вцепился в него, как в спасительный круг, и ни за что не отпустит. Живет заповедями блаженства, питает чудом доставшимися ему кусками хлеба и рыбы, и стоит за последним мытарем этого мира, бравируя, что зашел в храм посмотреть на архитектуру.

– Настя! Настенька, вот ты где, – пробудил ее чей-то оклик, и с возращавшимися сквозь монотонный вой звуками ветра она различила людские крики, лай собак, скрип валенок о сугробы; к ней возвращались и другие чувства, и она нашла себя на крыльце маленькой, раз в год отпираемой часовенки, замерзшая до окоченения, с льдинками на щеках и под ресницами.

– Сюда, Параша, сюда, – Трубецкой взволнованно махнул факелом, и девушку подхватили чьи-то заботливые руки, завернули в одеяла и понесли к дому.  
– Анастасия Кондратьевна, – князь взволнованно заламывал руки, - вы нас напугали страшно, что же приключилось с вами такое?  
Настя молчала, не в силах пошевелиться — от холода ее била такая дрожь, что стучали зубы. За спиной недовольно буркнул кто-то из крестьян:  
– Как энта девка приехала, так все взбурлилось, одни беды от нее! Сначала барин, теперича что...  
– Молчать, – гаркнул Трубецкой властно, – Зина, пошли приготовить баню, нужна вода погорячее, и дом прогрей и истопи как следует.  
– Чай с травами ей нужен, – над Настей хлопотали, то и дело заглядывая к ней за шерстяной платок, как в кулек к младенцу, – меду и обтираний.

– Я оботру, – Трубецкой занес девушку в баню, помог ее раздеть и усадил на лавку рядом с печью, принимаясь растирать ноги и осторожно окунать в таз с горячей водой. От жары в бане он потел, и рубашка прилипала к его мокрому телу, но Настя не чувствовала ничего, кроме щемящей нежности к этому человеку, который почему-то понял ее, простил и переступил себя, чтобы сейчас заботливо кутать в полотенце.  
– Отошла? – князь, улыбаясь, поднял на Рылееву взгляд. Она кивнула.  
– Дальше тогда сама, я сейчас Зину кликну, чтобы подсобила.  
Настя поймала его за руку и одними губами выдохнула:  
– Спасибо.  
Ушат воды обжег, возвращая к жизни обмороженное тело, и девушка быстро-быстро заморгала, подставляя себя березовому венику и скрипящему, скользкому мылу.

Они почти допили чай, когда Трубецкой засобирался спать. Настя снова поймала его за рукав — она знала, что между ними сейчас нет ничего предосудительного не будет, и они оба поймут это без слов и каких-то дополнительных объяснений — и осторожно спросила:  
– Сергей Петрович, можно я сегодня буду спать с вами?  
Он осторожно кивнул:  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Мне страшно, - Настя потупилась в надежде, что он не будет вызнавать подробностей: она не знала, как объяснить ему свой страх, его мог понять разве что новорожденный, которого только что вынули из утробы, но ещё не приложили к груди матери.

– Расскажите мне про маму, – попросила она в кровати, прижимаясь к его груди.  
– Маму? – удивленно переспросил мужчина.  
– Да. Хочу знать, какой она была до того, чтобы превратиться в тень женщины, в бесцветный пузырь и бессловесную оболочку. Вы же ее хорошо знали, князь?  
Он рассказывал ей что-то про двор, про времена молодого Александра, про озорство княжны Тенишевой, которым пленились все, но особенно — молодой офицер Рылеев, и Настя впервые за долгое время засыпала не от физиологической потребности во сне, а от сладкой, уютной неги, в которой пряталось так ею разыскиваемое слово, начинающееся слогом «сме».

Трубецкой, поглаживая ее по волосам, рассказывал Насте про маму. Перед его лицом, пробуждаясь от времени, поднимались мраморными изваяниями столицы люди, которых успел забрать Господь, и балы, пиршества, войны, где они ещё ждали его. Смерть блуждала вокруг дома его родителей, но никогда не приближалась к нему, пока Серёжа был маленьким. Он ловил ее отражение в отблесках вечерних улиц, встречался с ней по утрам, когда бежал на речку, она засыпала на подлокотнике его детской кровати. Серж не боялся. Ему казалось, всё в мире по плечу, обо всем можно договориться. Он столкнулся со смертью в 1812, когда она вдруг перестала быть доброй старушкой, а взяла другое из своих имён. 

Молодой император, уже подчинивший себе мир, заплатил солдатами за злую гениальность. Трубецкой смотрел, как ядра прошибают землю, разрывают на куски тела, как его страна корчится в судорогах. Наполеоном восхищались все вокруг – просто восхищаться чужим, князь видел его еще во Франции, и его тоже захватывал блеск глаз, в котором жила вера. Наполеон Бонапарт верил, что создан изменить мир, и он менял его, не глядя, кого сгребает в сточную яму истории. Он умер на острове, и солдаты, по слухам, доходившим и до Петербурга, стояли в карауле так, чтобы видеть друг друга, ибо иначе он заговаривал их как змей. Когда Трубецкого приговорили к ссылке по высшему разряду, ему тоже запретили общаться. Оёк стал его островом Святой Елены. Между ними не было отличия, кроме того, что у Наполеона там было тепло и солнечно, а здесь зима заметала всю очевидную греховность мира, и Сергей Петрович, когда теперь молился, всегда просил и за Наполеона, и за павших на французской войне. Мир никто и ничто не может изменить, ибо Бог – консерватор. И смерть – тоже его имя.

– Мне жаль, Настя, что ты никогда не видела твоих родителей в то время. Не видела матушки в бальных платьях, не видела отца, читающего стихи, – он улыбнулся, и маленькая слезинка скользнула с морщиностого уголка его глаз на подушку к Рылеевой.   
– Мой отец хотел только мести. Жизнь для него не обладала ценностью. За что Вы любили его, Сергей Петрович?  
– А разве ты не помнишь? – он приподнялся на локте и взглянул на нее, полуспящую в его объятиях, как дочь.  
– Нет, – Настя мотнула головой.  
– Он умел любить, пусть его любовь и была страшна. Умел верить, пусть вера та и требовала жестоких подношений. Таким людям сложно противиться, но это не значит, что они злы или не заслуживают любви. Он просто получил ее меньше, чем ему следовало. Но все мы получаем меньше любви, чем следует, – он подоткнул ее одеяло и прижал девушку к себе, – не делайте так больше, Настя, я очень испугался, – в безмолвии мира его шёпот стал последней ремаркой к финалу. Все форточки в доме были закрыты, все лампады потушены. Бог приближался к Оёку под последним из своих имён. Со смертью не всё кончается. Всё заканчивает тьма.

Утром, когда Трубецкой проснулся, то неслышно выскользнул из своей кровати, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию девушки. Грудь ее вздымалась размеренно, и князь успокоился: значит, не заболела. Он обливался обыкновенно на морозе водой, набранной прислужницей в ведро, а потом шёл колоть дрова и возвращался к завтраку раскрасневшийся и бодрый. Анастасия Кондратьевна, когда он вернулся, тоже уже спустилась. Запах блинов разносился по дому, Зина накладывала варенье.   
– Масленица? – князь улыбнулся, присаживаясь за стол.  
– А то, князь, – женщина, вытирая о фартук маслянистые руки, поставила перед ним тарелку, – Вы таких вкусных блинчиков и не пробовали.  
– А Вам как, Анастасия Кондратьевна? – он наклонился к ней, продолжая улыбаться. У него было ощущение, словно он выиграл на ставках самый большой приз в жизни. Она сидела напротив, домашняя, еще помятая ото сна, пережившая вчера столько страданий, что они искупили всю прежнюю вину, и Трубецкой хотел ее. Иначе, чем раньше – без развратной страсти, сводяшей всё внизу, без мстительного желания боли, без памяти ее отца. Он хотел ее женой и подругой.

– Настя, – когда Зина вышла продолжить готовить, Трубецкой властно и легко, словно росинку с листка поутру сбивает, вскинул Настин подбородок и осторожно поцеловал ее в уголок губ, не смея большего.  
– Вы уже хорошо себя чувствуете? Мы могли бы пойти на лыжах.  
– Какие лыжи?! – из другой комнаты закричала Зина, – Князь, Вы, чай, совсем с ума-то сошли. Барыне нужен постельный режим, сон и чаи, – она вынесла добавку блинов, мотая головой, – лыжи, ну вы посмотрите на него.

Трубецкой вскинул руки, признавая свое поражение. Во дворе лениво заскрипело крылечко и послышался стук.  
– Это Федор Фёдорович, – Трубецкой отодвинул штору и обернулся к Насте, – если не хочешь его видеть, я не пущу.  
Он сам не хотел. Другие люди разрушали их стеклянный мирок, он был слишком хрупким пока, чтобы можно было его другим доверить.  
– Скажите ему, что я слаба еще, – хрипло попросила Настя. Трубецкой ушел, от дверей послышались тихие голоса. 

– Я тоже ухожу, только подмету в сенях, – Зиночка шумно переодевалась, сладкий запах блинов захватывал мир. Трубецкой смотрел на свои руки, морщинистые от времени. Почему они умирают? Почему бывают несчастны? Он посмотрел на Настю со слезами в глазах. Всё ее несчастье он готов был бы себе забрать, да только греховность и святость не купля-продажа. 

– Я Вас люблю, – выпалил он, и сам не понимая, кому это говорит. За столом сидел, перебирая жирными от блинов пальцами страницы пергамента, Кондратий. Светлые волосы ото сна были слегка влажными и падали на лицо.   
_«Ты ведь умер»_ , – сказал ему Трубецкой.   
_«Умер»_ , – тот улыбнулся, – _«но ты же тоже знаешь, что мое сознание и моя жизнь просто в другую форму перешли»_.  
 _«И ты можешь возвращаться?»_  
 _«Это не я возвращаюсь, это ты подглядываешь»_ , – он шаловливо ему подмигнул, а Трубецкой подсел к Насте и ее поцеловал по-настоящему, не спрашивая больше разрешения. Это были его губы, его лицо, его тело под ночной сорочкой. Он им владел столько же, сколько она сама. И в любви можно было не признаваться, любви и нет в словах. Это его признание – туда, в небо поэту, только они о любви говорят вслух. Для всех остальных это язык физический. Настя бы разгадала его ложь в речи, но губы его не врали.  
– Только у нас с Вами ничего не должно быть, – он спешно отстранился, его щеки горели, – я Вас так не обесчещу.

Его поцелуй был таким же естественным, как дыхание, не опошлял ни их перерожденной любви, ни ее пробудившегося женского естества, которое, забитое греховностью Настиной поездки сюда, сейчас тянулось к свету нежным весенним первоцветом. Трубецкой смотрел на нее с жалостью и надеждой – прежде Рылееву это унизило бы, но она больше не желала мелочиться недостойным князя чувством. Трубецкой был не про низость, мерзость или трусость – в том, чтобы не прийти на Сенатскую площадь, не было ничего из этого, Сергей Петрович действовал по божьему промыслу, по заветам, дарованным его дворянской крови, как князь, радеющий об устройстве своего отечества, и теперь платил за то, что в своем благородстве решился только на полумеры.

– Милый Сергей Петрович, – Настя нагнулась и поцеловала его в нос, – как вы скажете, так и будет. Я уже опозорена перед вами, и вы видели мой грех – не мне теперь решать, с кем быть и как вести себя. Я рада вашему обществу – только и всего. – Девушка зябко поежилась и укуталась в шаль, – я пойду переоденусь, и потом, быть может, мы прогуляемся?  
– Вы себя давеча уморозили, – ответил князь, ласково и по-отечески оглядывая Настю, – вам в постели надобно день полежать.

– Я себе все бока отлежу, – фыркнула Рылеева, – тогда, если вы позволите, я осмотрюсь в вашей библиотеке? Мой отец слишком много рассказывал о ваших несметных книжных богатствах, чтобы я могла отказать себе в любопытстве оценить их сейчас.  
– Это всего лишь малая доля, – польщенно улыбнулся Трубецкой, но откуда-то из сеней раздался голос вернувшейся со свежим хлебом служанки:  
\- Семь обозов с книгами наш князь выписал, как дрова кончатся, можно еще зим семь растопкой пробавляться! Ишь чего, малая доля!  
Настя прыснула и убежала наверх - переодеваться.


	6. Оёк

Князь вел достаточно активную жизнь: Рылеева, наслаждаясь покоем библиотеки, слышала, как в приоткрытую дверь доносятся звуки посетителей и работы Трубецкого. Сначала прибыл посыльный от братьев Муравьевых из Урика со взносами в Малую артель, после некоторое время Трубецкой корпел над расчетами с подошедшим к нему чуть позже Вадковским. Когда они закончили с финансовыми делами, Трубецкой обсудил с литератором новую главу своих мемуаров, послал человека в Итанцу к Оболенскому, уточнить что-то про Бородино и своих драгунов, а потом, как Вадковский откланялся, отправил еще двоих — видимо, чтобы не задеть чувств своего единственного товарища из поселка — к Якубовичу и Лунину, уточнить насчет склонений французского и правильности литературного оборота. Настя сначала было чуть усмехалась всей этой суете, никакого полезного выхлопа не приносившей, но потом поняла, что это был единственный способ князя, которому запрещалось делать что-либо еще, не сойти с ума от скуки и бездействия. В ее голове промелькнула крамольная мысль — а что, если после войны с Наполеоном в столице было так скучно и бессмысленно, что все это кровопролитие началось со скуки вернувшихся с войны аристократов? Она быстро прогнала от себя эту мысль, перепуганная тем, что ее небольшое спокойное счастье может прерваться ссорами о пустом или чисто женским презрением к заигравшимся в войнушку мальчишкам, и переключилась было на женские романы — по-видимому, выписанные женой Трубецкого — но ее вдруг отвлек шум в дверях.

— Сергей Петрович, — раздался голос Зины, — к вам от Волконского!  
— Князь, — прибывший говорил с одышкой, будто спешил к Трубецкому со всех ног, — Сергей Григорьевич узнал от мужиков, что вас кто-то из казаков три дня тому видел, когда вы с поселения обратно в Иркутск вернулись. Жандармы с казаками сейчас к вам едут, Сергей Григорьевич сказал вас предупредить — не отнекиваться и вести себя смирно, он послал еще одного человека к генерал-губернатору в Иркутск, с просьбой о снисхождении к вам из-за беременной жены — если сейчас с вами что-то умудрятся сделать, то это беда всем нам будет, Петербургу лучше про декабристов не вспоминать.  
— Это из-за меня, — вышла Настя из библиотеки, — Сергей Петрович, я выдам себя, скажу, что вас силой принудила выехать из поселения.  
— У вас жар и вы бредите? — недовольно обернулся на нее князь, — я разберусь сам. Идите, лечитесь. — Он протянул посыльному деньги и какой-то сверток, — велите Сергею Григорьевичу от меня кланяться и благодарить.  
Они остались вдвоем — Настя мучительно пыталась встретиться с мужчиной взглядом, чтобы снова предложить исправить все самой, но Трубецкой будто старательно избегал повода начать этот разговор — они отправились обедать, и князь увлеченно принялся рассказывать Зине, как только что придумал прожект устройства на их речушке водяной мельницы. Посередине их разговора в дверь постучали — грубо, по-солдатски, тыльной стороной кулака.  
— Сергей Трубецкой, вы обвиняетесь в нарушении режима поселения.  
— Сиди, — резко оборвал князь вскочившую было Настю. Он и сам не вставал с места из-за тарелки — только кивнул Зине, что можно открыть дверь. В столовую через минуту ввалились пропахшие водкой и лошадьми казаки под предводительством жандарма. Тот смотрел на хозяина дома с легкой усмешкой и какой-то жадностью: Настя вдруг сообразила, что все вопросы декабристов решались с помощью увесистой пачки ассигнаций, и жандарм не явился бы в это село, если б не нуждался в доходе. Понимал это, похоже, и Трубецкой, неспешно закончивший трапезу и одними уголками губ улыбавшийся визитерам.  
— Досадное недоразумение, — скупо изрек он, — надеюсь, некоторая компенсация времени, потраченного на дорогу сюда, разрешит все возникшие проблемы?  
Жандарм довольно оскалился и кивнул было, но вдруг один из казаков вырвался вперед.  
— Евона мать, это ж девка эта распутная, только подмытая теперь да причесанная, — он ткнул в Настю пальцем, и она, вместо того, чтобы возразить, испуганно съежилась, вжала голову в плечи и инстинктивно дернулась в сторону Трубецкого — так, еще будучи маленькой девочкой, она кидалась к нему на руки, испуганная громкими спорами собравшихся. Жандарм уловил это движение, трактуя как признание вины, и насупился, явно недовольный тем, что привычным способом проблему уже будет не решить.  
— Вы служанка или кто будете?  
Настя проглотила комок в горле, беспомощно озираясь на Сергея Петровича. Можно ему было товарищей помимо жены привозить в свое место ссылки? Можно ли было общаться с детьми бывших соратников?  
— Да спит он с ней, — гаркнул узнавший Рылееву казак, — за нею в Иркутск и приезжал. Она же под каждого ложится, кто только саблей перед носом потрясет.  
— Какой из саблей? — сально пошутил его товарищ, и казаки загоготали.  
— Говорил я тебе, Настюха, бросай ты ноги раздвигать перед всеми, иди за меня замуж, а ты мне — «нет, дворянка я, только под декабристов лягу».  
Рылеева вспыхнула и вцепилась в стол так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Трубецкой был на пределе, жандарм с каждым словом казака все больше щурил глаза. От Насти ожидали ее хода, но она будто дар речи потеряла, парализованно силясь открыть рот.  
— Идите вон, — наконец тихо выдохнул Трубецкой.  
— А чего вон, — возмутился казак и обернулся к жандарму, — я говорю вам, она только и мечтала под князька ссыльного лечь и от него и забрюхатеть, шоб дворянин был. Важная такая птица.  
— Хватит, — наконец смогла выдохнуть девушка, — избавьте меня от этого, Христа ради.  
— Что, водки не тяпнув, так не смелая?  
— Она сказала, хватит, — осек его жандарм, — выйдите на улицу, ждите там.  
Казаки, недовольно ворча, выперлись в сени, потоптались там, а потом с гоготом вывалились во двор.  
— Сергей Петрович, — сухо и с каким-то сожалением проговорил служитель закона, — это будет стоить вам очень дорого — казаки народ болтливый, а если дело не замять, так каждый об этом узнает, от вашей беременной жены до генерал-губернатора, и нехорошо станется мне и вам. И с женщиной этой распрощайтесь, как сможете, ни к чему вам блудниц у себя столовать.  
— Да какая я к черту блудница! — вспыхнула Настя.  
— Я знаю, кто вы, — устало потер перенрсицу мужчина, — и про ваши похождения и желание втереться к Сергею Петровичу в доверие тоже знаю, вся Иркутская губерния знает. Так что почитаю своим долгом его предупредить — чай, вы не первая актриса, которая раскаявшуюся душу играет.

Трубецкой медленно встал, опершись руками о столешницу. Он чувствовал себя одновременно выше и ниже их всех. У них оставалось право передвижения и возможность отчего-то выговаривать ему в лицо все те мерзости, которые он теперь вынужден был терпеть, у него же даже система не могла забрать чувство собственного достоинства.  
— Анастасия Кондратьевна, обождите в своей комнате, будьте любезны.  
Она испуганной птицей, для которой впервые открыли клетку, взглянула на него, боясь даже лёгкого нажима гневной интонации в голосе, и Трубецкой смягчился, встретившись с девичьим страхом.  
— Я Вас прошу, подождите.  
Она подобрала юбки и спешно вышла.  
— В каком звании Вы служите? — сухо поинтересовался князь у жандарм.  
— Младший унтер-офицер, — тот сглотнул, вытягиваясь по струнке, по привычке перед старшим по званию заискивать.  
— Почему же Вы, — Трубецкой повысил голос, — не взяли под контроль своих солдат, когда они преступили закон морали, оскорбив даму благородных кровей пред хозяином дома, где она гостьей считается?  
— А Вам гостей, Сергей Петрович, водить к себе гостей запрещено, — он шагнул к нему, и сам испугавшись нападения Трубецкого.  
— Я бы вызвал их на дуэль, — Сергей Петрович начал хлестко и жестко, — но они ниже меня и чином, и происхождением, и негоже…  
— Дуэли запрещены высочайшим законом Российской империи, — отчеканил жандарм.  
— Я офицер русской гвардии, — этого голоса не хватало Сенатской площади, он изменил бы ход того восстания, — я и есть закон.  
— Вы лишены воинских чинов, титула и власти, Вы пленник, — жандарм побледнел, — Вам разрешены переписка и визиты только по моему дозволению.  
— Возьмите деньги, — Трубецкой брезгливо сунул ему в руки пачку бумаг, которую хранил в ящике стола, — здесь втрое больше обычного. Я не желаю Вас более видеть в моем доме.  
— Я их не возьму, — жандарм одернул мундир и бросил быстрый взгляд на ассигнации, сглотнув, — Вы оскорбили мою честь.  
— От Вашей чести ничего не осталось, — Сергей Петрович презрительно фыркнул, а потом вдруг вскинул голову, щурясь, — я Вам одолжение сделаю. Вместо Вашего солдата я Вас на дуэль вызываю.  
— Вы никто, — он смерил его ледяным взглядом, — безродный преступник без земель и титулов. С чего мне принимать Ваш вызов? Вы бы сами стали стреляться с крестьянином?  
— С того, что Вы знаете, какие у меня покровители в Петербурге, — Трубецкой усмехнулся, — и Вы знаете, кто я такой. Я защищал Отечество, когда Вы ещё в пеленках ползали.  
— А потом изменили присяге.  
— Вы принимаете вызов или нет? — Трубецкой все равно знал, что выиграл, даже дуэль им была не нужна, потому что один командовал, а другой подчинялся.  
— Принимаю.  
— Я пришлю секунданта.  
Они коротко поклонялись друг другу, и жандарм вышел. Князь, устало опустившись на стул, убрал деньги обратно.  
— Сергей Петрович, — Настя вбежала, присаживаясь перед ним на колени, — Вам не нужно.  
Она была заплаканная, беззащитная, прямая и ясная, и Трубецкой улыбнулся ей, силясь переступить через что-то внутри себя. Он чувствовал перед ней вину за то, что ей пришлось выносить всё это при нем и в его доме.  
— Настя, мы с Вами знаем правду, и передо мной Вы безвинны, и у них нет права так обращаться с Вами в моем доме.  
— Но ведь они все правы! — горько воскликнула она, — И Вам не ровня.  
— Я его не трону. Постараюсь только ранить.  
Она заплакала, уткнувшись ему в коленки.  
— Настя, — ласково позвал Трубецкой, — Анастасия Кондратьевна, — он провел рукой по ее волосам, — дайте мне сходить к Вадковскому. Пусть он будет секундантом.  
— А я могу с Вами?  
— Останьтесь дома, — он обнял ее за плечи и на пару секунд прижал к себе. Ему не было ни страшно, ни горько, ни тоскливо. Из своего деревянного дома в ссылке он вышел тем, кем был всегда — штаб-офицером, наследником древнего рода, предводителем самых благородных людей Отечества.

— Вы верите, Федор Федорович, что у меня с нею не было ничего? — поколебавшись, спросил Трубецкой у друга, которому кратко обрисовал ситуацию, — Что я бы дочь друга подобным образом сам не оскорбил и другим не позволю?  
— Как же не верить, Сергей Петрович, голубчик, — Вадковский задумчиво почесал бороду, — в Вашей чести я не сомневаюсь. И Вы, значится, пришли просить, чтобы я Вашим секундантом был?  
— Мне больше некого просить, — Трубецкой стыдливо опустил глаза, будто эта просьба их обоих порочила чем-то, — но я пойму Ваш отказ и не посмею Вас за него упрекнуть.  
— Нет уж, Сергей Петрович, мы с Вами вместе прошли войну, бунт и каторгу. И здесь я Вас не оставлю, хоть бы меня снова в Петровский острог сослали.  
— Благодарю за службу, прапорщик, — Сергей Петрович горько улыбнулся и потрепал его по плечу, — виктория будет за нами.  
— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — они обменялись взглядами, которые всё за них сказали. Те, кому доводилось вместе проигрывать, всегда готовы и к победе, и к ее сестре с менее счастливой судьбой. Их связали вместе не цепи каторги, но цепи честолюбивых надежд прошлого. Сделанные из металлов более драгоценных, чем железо самовластия, они не могли быть разорваны даже временем. Их ковали из светлых идеалов и мечтаний в огне и крови Сенатской площади.


	7. Оёк

Настя лежала на лавке и заходилась в сухом кашле, тяжелым обручем сдавливавшем ей ребра. Рядом суетилась служанка, пытаясь подсунуть травяной сбор, но девушка болезненно морщилась и продолжала сгибаться пополам опять. Когда ей было четыре года, она подхватила коклюш и страшно болела, и отец, сбежав от домочадцев, не знавших, куда деться, поехал в лавку к купцам и привез ей ярких, марких цветных карандашей. Настя не могла тогда пошевелиться — не то что рисовать — и поэтому только лежала в постели, перебирая грифели и пачкая пальцы. Настоящая русская рулетка — не та безумная шалость, которую придумали французские офицеры с револьвером — а игра в лотерею, воскресни или умри. Тогда Настя ожила, как оживала и потом, но запас удачи все уменьшался и уменьшался, а руки марались в грязи, а не в лазури и охре.

_— Сергей Петрович, — Рылеев взъерошил волосы дочери и достал еще белых листов — она изрисовывала бумагу со страшной скоростью, — Польша может примкнуть к нам. Убедите Пестеля заняться дворянами оттуда: они все жаждут свободы, обещанной им Наполеоном, и в нужных отношениях с Константином.  
— Не гоните ли вы лошадей? — легко усмехнулся Трубецкой, — куда торопиться, мы и здесь, в Петербурге, висим на волоске, у нас нет ни четких планов, ни протекции. Допустим, Пестель уедет в Варшаву — кто же тогда будет нашим лидером, нашим диктатором в Петербурге? Ни у кого из нас не хватит харизмы, Кондратий Федорович, вести за собой людей и поднимать полка.  
— Вы, голубчик, — Рылеев ответил так просто, что Трубецкой не выдержал и расхохотался почти демонически. Настя вздрогнула и захныкала: отец взял ее на руки и принялся баюкать.  
— Кондратий Федорович, я польщен, но принять вашего предложения не могу, прошу меня простить. Какой из меня диктатор?  
— Трубецкой, вы нам нужны! Вы красавец, Трубецкой, и притом с положением, с титулом, герой войны: вы принц революции, воодушевитель народа, — мужчина говорил яростно и порой даже слишком напористо, так что Настя наконец не выдержала и заплакала, сползая с его рук и бросаясь на колени к Сергею Павловичу. — Ну вот ради нее хотя бы, князь! Смотрите, как она льнет к вам в поисках защиты, как трепетно ищет у вас укрытия!  
Сергей с жалостью вытер ей слезы, улыбаясь как-то отстраненно и устало, и поднял глаза на Кондратия:  
— Я не уверен, что ради нее стоит идти на такие жертвы. Настенька неразумна еще и мала, и расплачиваться за наш выбор будет без своей вины. Она бежит ко мне, потому что я ни разу не поднял голос в вашем доме, потому что всегда был ласков — нужен ли ей как спаситель, который сам не знает, зачем и куда он спасает?  
— Я знаю, Сергей Петрович, — поэт присел на колени перед гостем и оказался вровень в своей дочкой, — я знаю, куда нам идти. Мне страшно только сделать первый шаг. Идем вместе, князь. Если не ради нее — ради меня.  
Настя не помнит, что было дальше. Она, кажется, убежала к нянечкам, потому что взрослым стало не до нее. Последнее, что она помнила — щедрую ладонь Трубецкого на губах своего отца._

— Вам плохо, Настя? — Сергей Петрович, румяный с улицы, подбежал к ней, поднимая на ноги и утягивая в сторону спальни. Зина распричиталась наседкой, уговаривая мужчину, что Рылеева не пьет чаю и не хочет меду — тот мягко ей улыбнулся и, поблагодарив, отпустил.  
— Переживу, князь, — девушка вздохнула, сипло, будто с пробитым легким, и попыталась улыбнуться, — а вы что так веселы? Неужто отменилась дуэль?  
— Напротив, — Трубецкой возбужденно заходил по комнате, — Вадковский согласился быть секундантом. Стреляемся завтра, Настя, но не волнуйтесь, я собираюсь выстрелить в воздух.  
Рылеева закашлялась снова и прижала подол юбки к губам, еле шевеля ими:  
— Тогда зачем вообще стреляться? Вы же знаете, что он прав, вы знаете, что я ровно такая, как они все говорят, и Вадковский знает, и вы первый это знаете, потому что брали меня. Зачем ради этого становиться причиной чьей-то смерти?  
— Затем же, зачем и вы сюда приехали, — Трубецкой отвернулся, — доказать самому себе, что такое есть жизнь.  
— Честь вперед честности? — она снова набирала свою демоническую, беспутную силу, задвигая ту чистую, петербуржскую Настеньку, и страшно блестела своими потемневшими глазами. Мужчина прислонил лоб к прохладной слюде запотевшего окошка и выдыхнул на стекло, принимаясь рисовать пальцем узоры:  
— А зачем вы сюда приехали, Настенька?  
Она отняла от губ подол и увидела, как на юбках расцветает кровяное пятнышко. Насте стало страшно, ее затрясло, она вцепилась в матрас и некрасиво, визгливо вскрикнула:  
— Вас сгубить, Сергей Петрович! — она ехала сюда с отчаянием смертницы, но от него осталась только маленькая девочка с поломанными цветными карандашами, которой осталось три дня доболеть. Она подалась вперед и жадно схватилась за Трубецкого, — только вы не стреляйте, князь, вы не стреляйте, я вас об этом не просила — и о Сенатской не просила, и о жизни новой. Вы же прошли — и допросы, и острог, и отлучение, вы со всем справились, князь, так неужели не переменилось ничего? Неужели галоп, которым засосало вас в Отечественную войну, теперь не остановить?  
— Да хватит же! — он перехватил ее руки и притянул к себе, — Настя, хватит! Не я этого просил, и не я этого желал! Я пошел за теми, кому был нужен, я попытался дать им то, чего им так не хватало — и в самый последний миг понял, какую ошибку совершил! Разве мало мне того, что я получил? Презрение от государя и товарищей, оторванность от родного дома, снисхождение жены? Вам этого мало, вы приехали добить меня, мстя мне за смерть вашего отца — ну так знайте, что в его смерти я не повинен, он сам выбрал этот путь, как и вы выбрали путь падшей женщины, необходимая величина дешевых психологических романов! Оставьте меня, я не такой уж и грешник, чтобы вы читали мне морали!  
Настя подалась вперед и осторожно коснулась его губ, заставляя тут же умолкнуть. Она вдруг бесконечно устала от упреков, долга, ответственности и расплаты — ей хотелось, чтобы вновь стало как в детстве: она бежит к раскрывающейся двери, и Трубецкой подхватывает ее на руки, угощает привезенным леденчиком, а по лестнице радостно сбегает Рылеев и смотрит на них, как дети на рождественскую витрину.  
— Настя, ты чего? — князь отстранился и вытер ей слезы, — ты чего плачешь?  
— Папа умер. Не хочу, чтобы и ты умирал. Не ходи на дуэль, Христом прошу.  
_  
_

***

Трубецкой шатается по Петербургу, бьется о его выступы и углы хмурыми волнами Финского залива. Надо же, такой мелкий, а власти — словно метит в императоры. Это всё о ком?  
— Трубецкой! — о, этот голос будет преследовать его в кошмарах, если уже там не поселился.  
— Кондратий, — князь устало оборачивается, ему тяжело стоять.  
— Почему Вы не там, где должно Вам быть сегодня? — в его хриплых интонациях чувствуется простуда, и испарина температуры проступает на лбу, и всё же у него, больного, больше власти, чем когда-либо здесь имел Трубецкой.  
— Вы же болеете, Кондратий, идите домой, лечитесь, — князь провел всю ночь в маленькой часовне, которую его жена распорядилась пристроить к особняку — прикладывался лбом к холоду икон и вымаливал прощение. Ему известно было, что если бы Иуда тоже простил сам себя и раскаялся, его бы тоже простили, а значит любой предатель — это тот, кто сделал первый шаг по дороге к праведнику. Ведь отрекся Петр, трижды отрекся, а Трубецкой сегодня только два раза, когда его Бенкендорф, а затем и Николай спросили, отчего он не в Генеральном Штабе, не принимает полки вместе со всеми.  
— Я Вас не знаю, — князь дрожит от холода и натягивает повыше перчатки.  
— Да Вы трус! — Рылеев бросается к нему в каком-то безумном порыве, глаза у него блестят, а изо рта брызжет слюна. Сергей Петрович боле не находит в нем ничего привлекательного. И кем он его посчитал, не Иисусом ли Христом? Возлежать на груди, пить из одного кубка, каждое слово ловить… Да это же бес в ангельском обличии. Слова складывать научился, а кроме — ничего, пустота кромешная. Восстание зачем нужно было? Чтобы собственные долги не платить и только.  
— Русский лидер — просто лакей, только и знает, как кому-нибудь сапоги вычистить, — Трубецкой хватает его за лацканы и прижимает к стенке, противно скалясь, — только вот я Ваших больше не касаюсь. Оставьте меня, сударь, Богом клянусь, Вас не выдам, если в казематах окажусь. Но идти туда, — его рука прочертила прямую по диагонали к Сенатской площади. Геометрия перспектив этого города отлично подходила для таких патетических жестов, — не пойду.  
Трубецкой не начнёт говорить, пока ему не доложат, что сдавать всех начал Рылеев, но и после его показания будут отстраненными, поверхностными и почти не обеспечат третье отделение новыми именами.  
«На сем камне Я создам Церковь Мою, и врата ада не одолеют ее», — будет шептать и шептать князь в своей камере.  
— Что Вы сказали? — Бенкендорф раздраженно подался вперед. Ему в последнее время отчетливо казалось, что провозглашенный диктатор восстания бредит.  
— Я сказал, и врата ада не одолеют ее! — голос у него громкий и звонкий, как прежние ратные успехи. Бенкендорф прячет усмешку за наклоном головы и медленно выводит поверх сыскного дела: «Прекратить расследование за невменяемостью подозреваемого».  
Рылеев сумел дотронуться в сердце своего друга до глубочайших струн и вызвать в нем первое, еще неопределенное ощущение той вековечной, священной тоски, которую избранная душа, раз вкусив и познав, уже не променяет потом никогда на дешевое удовлетворение жизнью. Трубецкой видел их бытие четко, словно бы через театральный бинокль, навечно приклеенный к глазу, не отвернуться и не закрыться. И это бытие его тяготило.

— Дороги так замело, может не поедем? — Вадковский так наигранно удручен, словно ему не хватило лишнего пирожка за обедом, и Трубецкой нехотя смеется, спешивается с лошади.  
— Мой друг, коль дороги замело, надобно нам пешком пройтись. Хорошо, что экипаж не взяли.  
— А ежели увязнем? — он снова вздыхает.  
— То будем откапываться, — Трубецкой категоричен.  
— Не желаете ли вы прервать дуэль, считая оскорбления исчерпанными? — буднично, словно это их ежедневная работа, повторяют нужные слова секунданты, — Напоминаем, что законом Российской империи и высшей волею государя дуэли запрещены. Вы будете разжалованы и сосланы, ежели о них станет известно.  
Трубецкой смеется. Смех у него холодный, под стать дню, не местный совсем. Так смеются в высшем свете столицы, когда чья-то неспешная шутка дискредитирует и уничтожает того, кто ее приносит в обществе. Это не протянутая рука помощи, а нога, которая вас пинает под коленки. Он ведь и так сослан и лишен титулов, велика ли беда?

Противники разошлись. По снегу идти было неудобно, так что Сергей Петрович пару раз едва не провалился. Жандарм стрелял первым и промахнулся. Пуля прошла выше плеча князя. Трубецкой, не глядя, словно это детская забава во дворе, а он страшно занят, выстрелил в воздух. Ему было смешно. Смерть не сегодня и не к ним придет. У нее поважней дела, чем таскаться с двумя глупцами, играющими в русскую рулетку с госпожой фортуной — самым неблагодарным партнером по игре. Но, если б спор вдруг возник, Трубецкой бы в соседнюю комнату вышел и на спор себе висок прошиб бы. Он знал, что его час придет не скоро, верил, что есть судьба. И она к нему, видимо, не благосклонна.  
— Стреляйте, князь, коль есть в вас честь! — крикнул ему противник. Его жалкий и убогий вид, его дрожащий от страха голос, его дешевый мундир — всё это вдруг вызвало у Трубецкого страшное отвращение. Да что он, должно быть, видел? Для него эта дуэль — величайшая честь в жизни. Он о ней будет внукам рассказывать. А Сергей Петрович с армией Александра в Париж входил, видел Наполеона, за руку здоровался с Великими Князьями, всю Европу объездил, с лучшими умами знакомства водил. Да почему он здесь, в этой позабытой Богом дыре, должен кому-то свою честь доказывать?  
Жандарм снова выстрелил. Он был никудышным стрелком, и пуля едва чиркнула Трубецкому рукав. Как спичка, от которой не загорелось пламя.  
Сережа покачнулся. Его учили другому. Его учили, что есть честь дамы и честь русского офицера. Что ежели клянешься друзьям, что выйдешь на площадь, то следует выйти. А если обещаешь царю верную службу, то надобно служить. Защищать женщин, невинных и обездоленных. Тех, кто сам слова сказать не могут. Защищать всех, кому не хватит сил самому защититься. Что могла против них Настя? Они все на нее клеветали и злословили, а она в горячке лежала под его одеялом, худая и беззащитная. Виновна ли она в прегрешениях своего отца? С нее того не спросится. А в прегрешениях своего любовника? Не спросится и этого. А сама она — птичка, пойманная в клетку, бьется крылышками, только его рукам доверяет.

Пуля летит, преодолевая эфемерное, детское сопротивление ветра. Выстрел, убивший Милорадовича. Порванная петля у пятерых. Гвалт под Бородино. Небо Аустерлица. Худая нам досталась доля.

_— Не стой на ветру, Кондратий, ты же болен._

_**— Настя!** _

Трубецкой опускает пистолет, не смотрит. Он знает, что там. Главное — не смотреть. Не смотреть. Сжать глаза. Тогда время повернется вспять, всё исчезнет, а заново уже точно можно будет сделать лучше.

_— Сережа, — его мама, шурша пышными юбками, присаживается перед ним, — сынок, открой глаза. Ничего страшного не случилось._

— Ты же за честь, за честь ее слышишь, — трясет его плечи Вадковский.  
— Разве не сам ты лучше других знаешь, что нет там чести? — Трубецкой припадает к его плечу в забытье.

_Кондратий,  
пишу Вам из Иркутской губернии. Ваша дочь здравствует, ей здесь нравится. Возил ее кататься на санках, спускалась с детской горки. Вечером устроили театр на всех. Кондратий, миленький, когда же и Вы приедете?_

Приди же в полночный час, в полночный бой. Собой прежним или другим.

_**— Настя!** _

Трубецкой подскальзывается на ступеньках, нелепо, старчески хватается руками за перила, дышит.

— Так зачем она приехала?

_— Пли, — разносится над Бородинским полем зычный голос командира.  
— Ура, — Трубецкой вскидывает саблю и пускается галопом вперед — безо всякой надежды выйти из этой схватки живым, единственно затем лишь, чтобы защитить страну._

Две недели? Два месяца? Парадное платье, запястья. Ему ничего не стыдно и не горестно, главное — Настя ждет дома. Они никуда больше не поедут. Он построит ей замок изо льда, покажет Байкал, они ведь еще не видели. Ее волосы будут щекотать ему грудь по утрам. Он ведь и тогда, в жену, не влюбился. Она была милой, смешной, но не слишком красивой, и в обществе ее жаловали, но жених ей никак впору найтись не мог. И Трубецкой подумал, что такая милая, с рыжиной, хохотушка, почему бы им не быть счастливыми? И ведь были, даже здесь, в ссылке были. А теперь Настя появилась, оказалось, он всю жизнь как в полудреме жил, а теперь проснулся. Почему она так мала была, когда он тогда на площадь не пришел? Он бы ради нее под самые ядра пушечные бросился. Он ради нее под Бородино стоял. Всё в жизни обрело смысл, стоило лишь один раз кровать вдвоем греть. Да, грешница. Но вы посмотрите, какая несчастная? Она, если хорошо попросит Господа, самая первая праведница и будет.

_**— Настя!** _

Снег всё падает и падает откуда-то сверху. Надо же, такой маленький, а власти — словно метит в… Я создам церковь мою… Что же вы, Кондратий, не явились тогда? Мы вас все ждали. Ах, это я? Поцелуй в лоб, Настасья, свет мой, ангел мой, последняя моя радость на обетованной земле. И врата ада не одолеют ее. Я тебе обещаю, не одолеют. Лично с мечом наперевес встану, под свистящими вокруг ядрами противника ни разу не дрогну. Скажи-ка, дядя, было Бородино адом? И вечный бой, покой нам только снится. А мне уже не снится и покой. Мне снится твое покрытое испариной лицо, Кондратий, морозный Петербург декабря, кровь у кромки набережной. Вы же осквернили святое место перед Исаакием. Зачем осквернили? Это же большая жерта на месте капища, под самым взглядом Бога, но там, где он, может, и не видит. Вы зачем всех нас прокляли? Я, Сергей Петрович Трубецкой, присягаю Его Императорскому Величеству Ко… Николаю. Я, Сергей Петрович Трубецкой…. Мы, государство российское.

**— Настя!**

У нее ресницы, как у снежной королевы из сказки, белые-белые, все в снегу.

_Я буду любить тебя, пока не._


End file.
